In Your Arms
by VirginiaLover
Summary: Edward hires a date to take on vacation with his family to get his mother off of his back. He employees the help of Alice Brandon's Dating Service to help him get through. But what happens when they break the two most important rules: No touching and don't fall in love? ON HOLD.
1. The Deal

**A/N: I am taking creative license with this story. I am by no means saying that this is what happens when you hire an escort. But this is what is going to happen for this story. I am going off of the idea of someone that is hired only to be a date, and nothing else. No touching of any kind is allowed in this story's universe. This is a concept that I just thought off. I have no idea what escorting is really like, so don't get too lost on the details. This is just for fun. I hope that you enjoy this story and go along for a ride. I think that it will be a fun one. **

1\. The Deal

Edward POV:

I was nervous as I rode down the Charlotte streets towards the building that housed Alice Brandon's Dating Service. Yes, I was buying a date. See, my mother hast this habit of setting me up with girls of questionable morals, almost like she thinks that I need to get laid, which is not something that I want think about my mom thinking about her oldest son. She wanted grand kids, and I was the only one left out of three children that hadn't settled down yet. My family had set up a family vacation to Hawaii for two weeks, and to get my mom off of my back, I was going to make sure that I had someone to take with me, insert Alice Brandon.

I owned my own business that had been very successful, and one of my college's mentioned Alice's company to me once before. We were having a company party around the holidays and he told me about it when I told him that I didn't have a date. I hadn't wanted to take his recommendation because I didn't want to show up with a total stranger on my arm who worked for a questionable company. And then I did research on it, and it turned out to not be what I thought that it was. It wasn't your typical escort service. The girls, and guys, that worked there were only to be dates, no sex was allowed among the clients and workers, which eased my anxiety about going in today.

I was still uneasy about going to meet Alice, but she had been nice enough on the phone. She told me that she ran a tight ship, and her employees, and clients, were to follow them exactly. She'd sounded nice, but also like someone that made sure that things went the way that she wanted them to when it came to her business.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the small brick building, I parked in a spot closest to the door. The lot was mostly empty, only a few cars lined the last row on spaces. The door dinged when I walked in, the cool air hitting my skin, feeling nice after being in the hot, humid North Carolina weather. I rubbed my hands against my pants to get the sweat off of them. My palms always sweat when I got nervous, and boy was I nervous as I approached the reception desk.

"Excuse me," my voice broke, and I cleared it, hoping that the girl didn't notice.

"May I help you?" the girl looked at me. She was very attractive with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name tag had the name Lauren on it. She was chomping on gum, which wasn't very flattering.

"I am here to see Alice Brandon." I watched as she typed somethings into the computer, still smacking her gum as clicked away, most likely looking at the appointments that they had lined up for the day.

"You're Edward Cullen?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Yes." I nodded, trying not to get anxious. The longer I stood there, the more I lost my nerve.

"I will call her for you," she picked up the phone, hitting some buttons. "Miss Brandon, your two o'clock is here." she listened to the voice on the other end for a second, "Yes, ma'am." she hung up the phone, her attention coming back to me, "She will be right up."

"Thank you." I looked around the waiting area, pictures by local artists were hung on the wall, making it feel homey. Plush looking chairs lined the walls, decorative pillows stacked on either end. The area smelled of vanilla, relaxing me.

"Mr. Cullen," I turned to see a short, blacked haired woman making her way over to me. She was very young, which surprised me. The way that she had talked on the phone, she'd seemed older, but she could command a room with her presence. Her blue eyes were kind, as she shook my hand. "Right this way."

She led me down a short hallway to an office at the very end. It was a small space that was filled with pictures, both personal and art. I took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in front of the desk, her taking a seat in her office chair.

"What brings you in today?" she folded her arms on top of her desk, the sleeves of her suit bunching up in her elbows, revealing the pale skin of her wrists.

"Well," I licked my lips, thinking of where to start.

"You don't have to be so nervous," she laughed, leaning back in her seat, the epitome of ease. "None of us here bite."

"I have never done something like this before." I admitted. I threaded my fingers together on the surface of the desk so she wouldn't see how my hands were shaking.

"I can imagine," she inspected my face, "you don't seem like the type that would need help finding a date with a handsome face like yours." her comment was both flattering and uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat, "That's the thing. None of the right women throw themselves at me. My mom sets me up with women that only want sex, and with my job, I just don't have the time to date." I shifted in my seat, the chair squeaking at I did so.

"So, what exactly is it that you need?" her voice was all business now, making it easier for me to talk to her.

"My family and I are going on vacation for two weeks, and I need a date to take with me so I can get my mom off of my back." I spit out, my leg bouncing against the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Hawaii."

"Ah," she said, going to her computer and doing something for several seconds. Looking carefully through something. "I have the perfect girl for you." she announced standing. "If you will follow me, you can meet her and see if she will be what you're looking for." she led me to a room that held a kitchen and sitting area, girls were sitting there watching something on the TV, but the girl with brown hair that sat away from the others, reading, caught my eye. "She's younger than most, but very wise beyond her years. She's a very sweet girl." she cleared her throat, "Bella."

I watched the girl with the book look up, her eyes going from Alice to me, then back. She stood from her seat, putting a bookmark in her book before walking over to us. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, no makeup on her face, making her look even younger than she was. I found the old t-shirt and jeans endearing and refreshing, making me think that she was comfortable in her own skin. She didn't look to have an tattoos and alabaster skin was perfectly smooth. Her eyes were the color chocolate, and if I wasn't careful, I could get lost in them.

"Alice," she greeted her boss, her voice smooth as silk.

"Bella, this is Edward, Edward, this is Bella." she introduced us, Bella giving me a shy smile. "He's going on vacation with his family and needs someone to go with him, would you be interested?"

Bella looked at me nervously, biting her lip before nodding, "Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly, "Why don't you two go out to the pool out back and get to know each other." she motioned toward the door to my right, "And when you're ready, we'll go over the necessary rules and all that jazz."

"Is she always like that?" I asked, watching Alice practically vibrate as she left us alone.

"She's very eccentric." Bella laughed, pushing hair behind her ear, "Shall we?" she nodded her toward the door.

"After you."

I followed Bella out to the pool area, the humidity instantly making sweat gather on my brow. The pool was huge, the patio area covered with chairs and tables, there was even a pool bar at the opposite end. We sat down at one of the umbrellaed tables, sitting across from each other.

I could hear the cars passing on the road, the sound filling the silence that commenced between us, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just quiet.

"How old are you?" I asked, the first thing that came to mind. She looked at me, blushing, not expecting that question.

"Twenty-one. I'll be twenty-two in September."

I nodded, her birthday was in five months.

"How old are you?" she bit her lip, awaiting my answer.

"Twenty-seven." I watched her face as she took in my answer, rolling it around in her head. She was older than I was thinking she was. She didn't look over eighteen. "How long have you worked here?"

"Three years," she looked at her hands as she talked, like she was ashamed of this, "I needed the money for college, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to afford to go. I'm actually graduating a year early, so I guess something worked out."

"Where do you go?" my interest was piqued. This girl must have be smart to graduate early. I had always found the human mind fascinating.

"Wake Forest. I'm studying business administration." her cheeks were once again flushed, making her even more fascinating then before.

"What do you want to do with it?"

"I don't know yet. I still don't have everything figured out and graduation is in two months."

"You could always come work for me," I teased, "We're always looking for new people."

"What do you do?" her brow furrowed. It was always nice to find someone who didn't know who I was. My business had done well from the beginning, and everyone knew my name. We'd acquired other businesses, and the company was growing at tan alarming rate.

"I own Cullen Enterprises."

She blanched, her face flaming, "I had no idea..." I cut her off.

"Don't worry about," I patted her hand, shocks of electricity going up my arm, she gasped, telling me that she had felt it to.

She pushed back from the table, "We should get inside, Alice is wanting to talk with us."

"Okay." I replied dumbly. I had no idea what the fuck had just happened, but I wanted to feel it again, making this arrangement dangerous.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

Today started out like any other. I would up at seven and did my morning workout. Alice wanted us to all stay in shape, putting us on strict diet and exercise plans. I hated it, but the job required it. We were to look pretty on the arm of whoever we were working for. At first, I had been starving, but after three years, I'd gotten used to it. I couldn't wait until I got a real job and could once again eat the biggest cheeseburger known to man, that, out of everything, was what I looked forward to the most.

I lived with two other girls that worked for Alice, Jessica and Angela. They were nice enough, but we didn't hang out much, in fact, I didn't hang out with anyone that I worked with. I preferred to keep it professional, despite living with two of them.

When I got back from the gym, I hopped in the shower, using my usual strawberry shampoo and body wash that I had gotten at CVS. Alice gaffed when I told what I used, saying that I should spend more on hair care and body products, but that just wasn't who I was. I didn't like to spend money on things that I didn't need, even though I didn't need to pay rent. Alice owned the building that we lived in, she owned most of the things that we were in my life these days. I couldn't even have a relationship.

"Morning, Bella." Jessica came out of her room, Mike following behind her. Mike also worked with us, and lived across the hall. He and Jessica consistent slept together, something that was against the rules.

"If Alice finds out about you two, you'll both be out of here." I commented, fixing a bowl of yogurt and granola.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." she pulled the carton of eggs out of the fridge, "You know if you'd lose your V-card, you might not be so uptight."

"I'm not uptight," I took a bite of my breakfast, "I just follow the rules."

"Have you always been a goodie two-shoes?"

"Yes." I answered, taking my breakfast into the living room.

I relaxed most of the morning, finishing up homework for my class on Monday. My teachers knew that I traveled for work, they just didn't know what I did, and I wanted to keep it that way. We I did have to travel, most of the time I heard about the day before, in that case, I would e-mail my professors, telling them how much class that I would be missing. They were always willing to work with me. I only had one teacher not happy with me, but I ignored it. I just wanted to get through college as fast as possible, so I was graduating this year instead of next.

I arrived at work around noon, parking in my usual space. The scent of vanilla hit me as I walked in, making me instantly ill. Before working here, I loved the smell, but now I hated it.

"It is particularly suffocating today, isn't it?" Lauren's voice came from behind the desk. She was fairly new. Alice hired her a few months ago to man the front desk, something that we had really needed.

"Yeah." I walked over to her, "Do I have anything?"

Alice sometimes gave us appointments in advance, but most of the time we arrived, and got paid to sit around until someone that wanted our services walked in.

"No, but we do have a newbie coming in at two."

"Okay." I usually got the new people, being as I was the one that had been here the longest. "Thank you, Lauren."

"You're welcome." she smiled at me. She was a really sweet girl, with a really bad gum habit that I was trying to break her of.

I settled on one of the couches in our sitting area with a book that I was happy that I had brought. Others arrived, turning on the TV that I ignored, preferring to get lost in a book. Even when I was little, I never liked TV, I preferred my mom to read to me.

I lost track of time, and before I knew it, Alice was calling my name. I looked up to see the most beautiful man that I had ever seen standing next to her. He had to be over six feet because he towered over her small form. He bronze hair that was crazy on top of his head, looking like sex hair. I got up and walked over to him, all the while wondering why he needed to pay for a date, especially after I looked into his dark green eyes. I had to stop myself from looking at them so I didn't get lost.

Alice informed me that he needed someone to go on vacation with him and his family, and asked me if I was interested, which was customary for her. She never wanted us to take someone on that we weren't comfortable with. When I said I would, she became ecstatic, like always, before sending us out to get to know each other before completing the necessary paperwork.

He asked me how old I was and I told him, feeling more and more at ease with him. That was until he told me who he was. I felt like an idiot for not knowing he was the Edward Cullen that owned half of the businesses in the high rises down town. When he touched my hand, and I felt that jolt, I immediately stood, going back inside to Alice's office. He followed silently behind me.

"There are some ground rules," Alice pulled out a contract from one her drawers, grabbing two pens, "No touching, except in public to keep up appearances, such as: kissing, hugging, holding hands, etc." she turned the page, "No intimate touching, or sex of any kind. My girls are to retain morals." she turned the page once again, "There is to only be a professional relationship. You are not to fall in love. Once that is involved, you are no longer allowed to see each other. Not even on your own time." she placed the contract in front of each of us, "Is there any questions? We both shook our heads, "Good, sign on the dotted lines."

I took a deep breath before signing my name, watching Edward do the same. I set the pen on the desk, watching Alice look over the contract one more time, making sure that she hadn't missed anything. When she was satisfied, she put the contract in a folder, and put it back in a drawer, a different one then she had pulled it out of.

"That's everything," she was looking at Edward who was rubbing his hands on his pants, nervous, "If you have any questions, please feel free to call me," she was about to stand and then remembered something, "One more thing, the contract starts today. Meaning you are spend tonight getting to know each other. It would look weird if you showed up looking like complete strangers." I groaned internally, forgetting that part. It had been a while since I had gone on a trip with a client before, lately I had been doing in town jobs because of school. "Now, that is everything." Alice stood from her chair. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Alice." his voice was genuine as he shook her hand.

"I'll see you both when you get back in town." she smiled, watching us both leave the room.

We were both silent as we walked out, the sun was starting to set now, making the skin pink. I loved sunsets, they looked like God was painting us all a picture.

"Which one is your car?" he took out his own keys, walking over toward a silver volvo.

"That one." I pointed to the beat up old truck. It was getting the point that I was going to have to replace it, but I couldn't afford a new car at the moment. It was an eye sore and Alice couldn't wait to not have it sitting in her parking lot.

"Do you want to ride with me?" he swallowed hard when saying this, his Adam's apple bobbing.

I was surprised by his question, usually I rode with clients when we were going to parties, not when we would be going on trips. I liked to have my car, in case something went wrong.

"Okay," I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, "Alice doesn't mind when we leave our cars here."

"Okay then." he smiled at me, walking me over to his car and opening my door for me, something else that shocked me. I wasn't used to anyone opening doors for me.

"You didn't have to do that." I blushed, getting into the car.

"Keeping up appearances." he smiled, closing the door.

We were quiet on the way to his house. I watched the buildings of down town Charlotte whiz past me. When we turned into what I liked to call the 'mansion district', I wasn't surprised. Edward had amassed quite a large empire, not only owning several companies within the town limits, but across the world.

As the houses got larger, the more my heart pounded. When he finally pulled into a driveway, my jaw dropped. I knew he was rich, but I didn't realize he was that rich.

The white house that stood in front of me, took my breath away. It looked like it was taken right out of colonial Williamsburg. Pillars stood on either side of the main entrance, looking like a fortress. It was two stories and huge, bigger than any house I had ever seen before. The house looked bigger than the apartment building I lived in. I felt instantly intimidated.

Edward came around and once again opened the door for me, "What do you think?" he sounded nervous.

I gulped, not able to take my eyes off of the structure, "It's...big."

"I know," he muttered, clearing his throat. "I was in a relationship with someone at the time I bought it. We were thinking about having a big family. I just hate moving."

I had to shake my head to get rid of the image of kids with brown hair and green eyes running across the lawn. Knowing that he wanted a family did something to me. I was feeling things that were very against the rules.

"I have no clothes." it finally occurred to me that I didn't have anything with me other than my purse.

"We can stop at your house on the way to the airport tomorrow." he offered graciously, making me feel better. I could just sleep in the clothes that I had on tonight.

"Thank you." I looked into his greens eyes, getting lost without giving myself permission.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

When I saw the look of shock on her face, I felt guilty. It hadn't even occurred to me to warn her about the house. It was overly huge, and I wanted it gone from my life. The only memories it brought were bad ones, ones of the woman who had cheated on me in our bed.

I went around to her side of the car and opened the door for her, I could see how pale she was; she looked horrified. I told her the reason behind why I bought the house, she relaxed, shaking her head.

"I don't have any clothes." she said suddenly, making me have very dirty thoughts that I couldn't fight. I wouldn't have minded seeing her without clothes.

"We can stop at house on the way to the airport tomorrow." I offered, trying to think about what she'd wear tonight.

"Thank you." she looked at me and I instantly got lost in her warm brown eyes.

"Do you want a tour?" I tore my eyes from her's.

"Sure." her voice was breathy as we walked up to the front door.

I put the key in the door, turning the key in the door. I welcomed her in, our steps echoing on the marble of the entryway. She gasped, looking around the open space, her eyes going from the chandelier to spiral staircase, she took steps to the dining room, taking in the red walls and oak table and chairs.

"My mom is responsible for the décor." I closed the front door, locking it before following her into the room.

Her hands stroked the smooth top of the table, "She has good taste." she replied, dreamily.

"She likes interior design. Whenever I go to my parents house she has on HGTV." I leaned against the doorway, happy to just watch her take everything in.

"Are you close to your parents?" she looked at me with a curious expression.

"Yeah, we have family dinner every Sunday after church." she nodded, looking at me, her lip between her teeth. "Are you close to your parents?"

"Yeah," she looked down before looking at me, "They don't live here. They're in Washington, where I grew up. I moved here when I started college. I miss them." she looked and sounded sad, the longing for her parents in her eyes.

"I can't imagine being that far away from my parents." I commented, trying to make a connection with her.

"I couldn't either, but they visit me a lot. I just wish they didn't live so far away."

"What do you like to do?" we were walking back into the foyer toward the living room, taking a seat on one of the white couches.

"I read mostly," she let her bag drop to the floor, making herself comfortable, scooting down into the cushions. "I love classics. My mom was the one that got me into them. She would read to me instead of me watching TV and she read Jane Austen and William Shakespeare, and I just fell in love with them."

"I like to read," I followed her lead, molding my body into the cushions. "I like classics, too."

She smiled, "It's hard for me to find someone else that likes them. My roommates think it's boring, but they are also transfixed with The Bachelor."

"You're not a Bachelor fan?" I was relieved to find that she didn't like it. I had caught a few minutes of it once, all the woman fighting with each and throwing themselves at man that other girls wanted. I just didn't get it I guess.

"No. I don't get it. It's not enough time to know if you're meant to be with someone. You need time just the two of you to figure that out."

I looked at this girl that was already making her way into my life, something no one since Tanya had done, "Well, I can show you to the guest bedroom if you like so you get washed up."

"I would like that." she stood and followed me up the second floor, looking at the pictures that covered the walls.

"Is that your parents?" she pointed to a picture just outside the bedroom.

It was a picture of them on their wedding day, cutting the cake, "Yes, it is."

"They look happy."

"They are." I opened the door to the room she would be staying in for the night, "This is it."

"Thank you," she stood in the doorway.

"You're welcome." I stood there for a moment after she closed the door, composing myself. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	2. Treacherous

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited. It is always humbling to me to see that people want to read what I write, I mean, I'm just me and there are people that are much better at writing than I. Ones that are a lot less likely to comma splice. Yeah, I really like my comma's. I was in Honors English all through high school, and I just couldn't chuck the habit no matter how hard I try. Keep the reviews coming. I love reading them, even though I may not always able to respond to them individually, I read them all. I don't know where all of these stories are coming from, they're coming faster than I can finish them, but they will all be finished, don't you worry. The Ranch and Veni Vidi Vici will be finished, I promise. I just need to find out where I want to take the stories. Until then I hope you enjoy the three that I am updating. **

**Things have changed so much in my personal life since I last updated. Unexpected circumstances have arisen and I will be moving back to my home state, which happens to be part of my pen name. My grandparents are also getting older, and my mom and I want to be closer to them and this just happens to be the best time. It's hard for me to believe that in six weeks I will be in another state. Anyways, happy reading!**

**Song For the chapter: Treacherous by Taylor Swift**

2\. Treacherous

Bella POV:

As I sat in the elegantly decorated bedroom, I couldn't understand why in the world I had signed the contract, or why I had said yes in the first place. Everything about this was unlike another client and time. I never left my car behind, I liked knowing that if something went wrong, like if the guy turned out to be a creep, I could leave, but I didn't do that this time. Why didn't I? Why was this time so different? I was completely at ease with him, and I had only known him for a few short hours and this time tomorrow, I could be on an island with him and his family, with no way out. I would be stuck there for two weeks with batted breath.

I was feeling things that I had never felt before. I hadn't been in a relationship since junior year of high school, mainly due to the restrictions of my job. No one wanted to hire a date, I hated calling myself an escort, that had a boyfriend.

Alice was nice, but she expected her rules to be followed to the t, no exceptions. I longed for the day that I would be out of her clutches and once again my own person. I wanted to have a normal life once again, I wanted to have a normal relationship, not clients. I wanted my freedom.

When I started out doing this, I was in desperate need of money and a place to stay. Alice had found me crying on bench in the park and offered me a job. I was too focused on how many zeros were behind the five to ask too many questions. I hadn't known what I was getting myself into, that my life would be controlled by another person. I was grateful for the job, but I was ready to be out, another reason why I had worked so hard to graduate early. A regular job was all too appealing. I wanted to be normal again. Although, I would miss the pay.

I stood from the bed, taking in the cream colored bedding that felt like a cloud under my body. The walls were a light gray, looking like the sky when it was going to rain, reminding me of home. The carpet, oh my God the carpet, nothing that is walked on should feel as heavenly as the beige carpet did under my feet. I wanted his mother to come do my home, and I wanted whatever this was, on my floors. The furniture, including the bed frame, was white, like things you find at the beach. It was getting dark outside, the sun no longer visible except for a sliver on the horizon. I was nervous about being in the this kind stranger's home, the anxiety about meeting his family in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what he planned to tell them about us, how long we had been together etc.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since lunch. I made my way out of the room and back down the hallway, pausing to take the picture of his parents in. It was obvious by the moment captured on film that his parents loved each other. I wanted that. I wanted someone that I was desperately in love with to look at me that way when I was eighty, watching our grandchildren running around in our yard. I just hoped that it came true.

When I got to the first floor, Edward was nowhere in sight, so I found my own way to the kitchen. The sight overwhelmed me. The kitchen alone was the size of the apartment that I shared with two other people. It had all of the latest and greatest things, two ovens and dark oak cabinets, something that was a reoccurring theme in the house. Warmth was a constant theme through out the massive house, it was inviting and made me feel at home.

I was about to start scavenging when I heard the sound of a guitar fill the space. Turning, I followed the sound down the hallway to a door that was cracked open. Edward sat on a chair playing, eyes closed and lost in the music that he was creating. I couldn't help myself, I let myself in, not even pausing to announce my presence. The sight of him so engrossed in what he was doing was breathtaking. I wanted nothing more than to stand there and watch him play all day, but too soon for my liking he stopped, setting his guitar aside. He jumped when he noticed my presence.

"Sorry," I snapped out of my daze, realizing what exactly I had done, "I was in the kitchen and I heard you play..." he cut me off.

"It's okay, Bella." he stood, now wearing a pair of holey flannel pajama pants and ratty t-shirt. The sight of him in that had my mouthwatering. If I thought that he was hot in jeans and a button down, I was sorely mistaken. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." as if to back me up, my stomach growled, my hunger making itself known. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Me neither," we started back toward the kitchen, "I didn't even think about food."

"I didn't either," I admitted, watching him walk in front of me, my eyes going to his toned ass. He had to workout. There was no way he could have a body like that and not workout.

"I only have cold cuts right now," he scrubbed the back of his head, stopping at the counter, turning to face me, "I didn't do any grocery shopping because of the trip."

"Sandwiches are fine." If I were being honest, I probably would have eaten dirt I was so hungry.

"Usually when I have a beautiful woman in my house, I cook for her." he opened the fridge, taking out everything that he would need, including lettuce and tomato.

"You cook?" I was surprised, he seemed like the type that wouldn't have the time.

"Yeah, I cook. I don't like to eat out most of the time, so I cook."

I watched as he started to assemble our dinner, cutting, spreading, and piling things on the bread. He looked completely at ease.

"What are we going to tell your family?" I asked as he placed a plate in front of me.

"I don't know," he put his weight on his arms that he'd placed on the counter, "That we've been dating for a while and wanted to keep it just between us."

"Will they except that answer?" Considering how many pictures he had of his family around his home, they seemed pretty tight, and not the type to keep big things in their lives a secret; like dating someone.

"With the way things went with the last one, they'll take it. Trust me."

"What happened?" it slipped out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it, "I'm sorry. I have foot in mouth disease. I shouldn't have asked that." I clamped my hand over my mouth. My mental filter left something to be desired.

"She cheated on me," he looked down at the sandwich sitting in front of him, "in our bed."

"Wow," I looked at the man that stood before me, looking broken, my heart aching for him, "She sounds like a class A bitch."

"She was." he huffed, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"How long ago was it?" my voice was quiet.

"Two years ago." his sad eyes were back on me as he continued, "My mom has been setting me up with women that are not my type in the least ever since. She feels that it is time for me to move on."

"Are you ready?" I gulped when his eyes became smoldering, his gaze holding mine.

"I think I am."

"That's good, I guess." I swallowed, looking at the sandwich that I no longer wanted, but forced myself to eat anyway.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

I watched as she started to eat wordlessly. When I realized that I had been staring at her longer than appropriate, I tore my eyes away and looked down to my plate, taking my bite of sandwich. I chewed slowly, my appetite not present.

"Two months." Bella suddenly said, staring at her plate.

"What?" I coughed, choking.

"As far as your family is concerned, we've been dating for two months." she looked at me from under her lashes, making her look even more seductive than she already was.

"Oh," I replied.

"Is that alright?" her voice was panicked, "We can say whatever you want.." I cut her off before she could go on a further rant.

"You're better at this than I am. Whatever you say, I'll go with it."

A look of sadness crossed her eyes before she could compose herself.

"I don't have that much experience," she mumbled, looking down. "I don't usually do this type of... thing. I usually just provide someone with a date for a night," she drummed her fingers against the counter, "I've gone on trips, but not like this one and it's been a while since one."

"I didn't mean..." I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"It's fine, Edward." she pushed some hair behind her ear. "I just didn't want you to think that I was something that I wasn't."

"I don't," I answered quickly. She seemed so innocent as she sat there in front of me. She was so young and had her whole life ahead of her. The last thing I thought she was was a prostitute.

"Alice has rules," her voice was low, "but not everyone listens to them and do things with here clients that they're not supposed to, but I have never done that."

"I didn't think that you had," my voice was sincere as I spoke.

Her sad eyes looked at me, "Really?" her voice was fill with disbelief.

"Really."

"You're the first." she admitted, looking ashamed. "Most people think because I'm an escort they think that I'm willing to do anything that they want me to. I hate that." her eyes became misty as she looked away from me. Finding something for her eyes to land on that wasn't my face.

"I apologize for them." her eyes snapped back to me, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she swiftly changed the subject, wiping her cheek free of the evidence that she had cried.

"My mom and dad are meeting us here at eight tomorrow."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "It's time to get personal. We need to know anything and everything about each other. It would be embarrassing if we didn't in front of your parents."

After two hours of telling each other anything about the other that we could think of, from favorite color to favorite movie, we were on our way to our separate rooms, both of us exhausted. She was about to go into her room when I stopped her, realizing that she had left something out.

"What's your last name?" I asked.

"Swan." she stated simply before disappearing behind the door, a soft click sounding.

Bella and I walked up the stairs of her apartment building, the sun just starting to come up, so she could get her things and back to my house before my parents showed up.

"Oh, jeez!" she jumped back from her opened door, her hand covering her eyes.

"Sorry," I heard another woman's voice come from inside. "I didn't think that you would be here."

"I can see that," Bella made room for a guy with blonde hair to exit the apartment to walk down the hall in just his boxers. "Sorry." she mouthed.

"It's fine," I brushed it off.

"Who is this?" the other girl with brown hair and blue eyes asked when we walked in.

"This is Edward." Bella took my hand, dragging me toward a room.

"Oh, he's who you're working for."

"Yes," Bella pushed me inside and closed the door on the other girl.

I looked around her room at the mismatched furniture and piles of books, all of it very her. I watched as she grabbed her suitcase and commenced filling it.

"She seems... nice," I grabbed the back of my neck. Nice had been the only word that I could think to describe the girl that we had just left.

"She's a pain in my ass," she forcefully placed her clothes in the bag.

"You don't get along?"

"We get along, she just frustrates me," she zipped up her bag, before going into the conjoining bathroom. She came back out moments later caring a smaller bag. "We should get going."

I followed her out of her room, the other girl whose name I still didn't know, wasn't in the living room for which I was grateful. We made it back to the house in no time. It was only a little after seven, giving me plenty of time to get my own stuff together. I was a professional procrastinator when it came to things around my house, but when it came to business, I got things done quickly and consistently.

An hour later when the door bell rang, I answered it anxiously, nervous for my parents to see Bella. I didn't usually keep things like this from them, but I hoped that they wouldn't ask questions.

"Baby!" my exclaimed exuberantly, her arms coming around me. My mom was always like this. She loved to give out hugs, which I was used to, we were a very affectionate family.

"Mom," I greeted, my arms going around her small frame, the smell of the perfume that she had wore my whole life invaded my nose. "Where's dad?"

"He's riding to the airport with your brother and Rosalie," she pulled back from me, looking at my face, "Is there something that you're not telling me?" her eyes went to the two sets of bags by my door.

"Actually, there is."

As if on cue, Bella walked into the foyer carrying a piece of toast I had made, sunglasses sitting on top of her head.

"Who is this?" my mom pushed passed me to go over to her, giving her a once over.

"Mom, this is Bella," I swallowed, "my girlfriend." I internally sighed, the words had been easier for me to say than I thought that they would be.

"Girlfriend?" my mom's eyes went from Bella to me, then back.

"Yes." Bella finally spoke, blushing. She was beautiful when she blushed.

My mom's hand came down hard on my shoulder, "I can't believe that you would keep this a secret from me!"

"Well, after Tanya I just wanted to keep this between the two of us for a while." I pulled Bella into my side, my arm going around her waist. She relaxed into easily, molding herself to me, her arm coming around me as well. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that we were a couple.

"Oh, right," my mom sighed, "It's nice to meet you," my mom stuck her hand out for Bella to shake, which she did without hesitation.

"You, too," Bella smiled warmly at her, "Edward has told me so much about you."

I had told her a lot about my parents last night. She said to get personal, so I got personal.

"Do your parents live around here?" my mom's questions were starting, making me cringe on the inside.

"No, they live in Washington state. I'm actually from there, I just came here to go to school."

"School? Which one?"

"Wake Forest. I'm graduating a year early." Bella replied bashfully, a blush once again rising to her cheeks.

"That's impressive," my mom gave me a look that told me she liked her already. "Well, we should go. Edward's dad and brother are waiting for us."

I let out a relieved breath as my mom walked out of the house. We were selling this really well, a little too well.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella's POV:

When his arm came around me, I couldn't help the way my heart sped up. It felt so natural, my arm going around him as well. His mom was just as nice as he said that she would be, easing some of the nerves that I had about going forward. Now I just had to conquer my fear of flying.

I was strictly a white knuckle flier. I didn't like not being firmly on the ground, especially everything that has been happening with flights.

"Are you okay?" Edward leaned over to me as we rode to the airport. We were sitting in the backseat, he had whispered something about 'keeping up appearances' as we got in.

"I don't like to fly," I nervously shifted in my seat.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" his brow furrowed, concern covering his face.

"I didn't think about it," I really hadn't. I always remembered to tell clients about it, but it just hadn't come to mind.

"Will you be okay?" his hand squeezed my hand. I didn't even know that they were connected.

"I'll be fine," I squeezed his hand back, making him gasp quietly and look down at them. Apparently he didn't realize it either.

Last night we had gotten to know each other. Out everyone that was in my life, other than my mother, he now knew me the best. I had told him everything, leaving out the fact that my parents didn't approve of my job. I didn't call it a profession because it wasn't. This was not what I was going to be doing with the rest of my life, so, therefore, it was a job. When I had told my mom what I was doing, she had demanded that I quit. Her and my father had been furious, but had come to tolerate it. It was a constant elephant in the room when they would come and visit. Or when she would call and I would tell her that I was working.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward brought me out of my thoughts with his question.

"If your father, brother, and his wife will like me," I lied easily. When you did what I did, you had to be a perfect liar. You didn't want to let too much of yourself out there.

"If my mom likes you, they will. Trust me."

Every time that he told me to trust him, I did. Even if it was against my better judgment.

When we got to the airport and his mom parked in long term parking, I got out, breathing in the fresh air for the last time for hours.

"I've got it." Edward pushed my hands away when I went to get my bags out of the trunk. I wasn't used to people doing things for me that I could easily do myself, but being around him, I was just going to have to get used to it.

"My son, always the gentlemen," Esme bumped my shoulder, "you picked a good one."

Her statement gave me a pang of guilt. She was a sweet woman, and I hated the fact that I was lying to her. I had a feeling that if she found out about our arrangement, it would crush her.

"Thanks," was all that I could think to say.

When we got the front of the glass doors that went inside, I saw, what I assumed was the rest of his family. Two men stood talking while a woman, the word bombshell immediately came to mind when I saw her, stood against a column on her phone.

I gripped Edward's arm as we got closer, nerves coming to the surface like they had never done before.

"Relax," he gave me a reassuring smile. "They will love you."

Esme went straight to her husband, a blonde man, and took his hand, saying something to him before his eyes snapped to me. I gulped.

"This is a surprise," he hugged Edward, keeping his eyes on me.

"I know, but I wanted you to meet her. So I bought her a ticket." his lying skills were improving.

"Emmett, Rose!" he called, waving them over with two fingers, "This is Edward's girlfriend, Bella."

I felt a blush come to my cheeks as they stared at me, Emmett's face lighting up with a smile right away.

"Wow," his fist hit Edward's shoulder, "I didn't think that you would ever start dating."

I felt another bang of guilt.

"So, Bella," Emmett roughly pulled his brother to him, "I hope he's treating you right, because if not, I will have to rip his balls off."

"He's treating me just fine," I laughed at their antics.

"Nice meeting you," Rosalie's voice pulled my eyes to her. She was wearing sunglasses so I wasn't able to see her face clearly, but I could feel the coldness of it.

"Same," I replied, stepping closer to Edward, hoping that my own sunglasses were shielding my scared expression.

"Well," Carlisle spoke up, "We better head inside, don't want to miss our flight."

I looked over at Rosalie one more time. Her face hadn't changed, and it appeared that her eyes were still on me. Just looking at her told me that I was going to have a long two weeks trying to get her to trust me. But I didn't think she ever would. I think that she was already able to see right through me, through us. Somehow, I could tell that she knew what this was. And that scared me like nothing else.


	3. Feel Again

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you for the response to this story. I wanted to put something out there that was brought to my attention in a review. There is a reason that Bella can't date a client after she's not working with them anymore, and that will all be revealed later on in the story. I did it for a reason, not to add unnecessary drama. I never do anything in a story for no reason. I just wanted to put that out there. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**And another thing, over the next month and half my updates will probably be slower. Between working extra hours, packing, traveling to look at apartments, and moving, my posts won't be as fast. I just wanted to put that out there instead of just disappearing for weeks at a time. I am going to try to pre-write some so that there won't be too much of a delay, but we will see if I am able to do that. I would have already done it, but the decision to do all of this came last Wednesday so... Just know that I am going to write as much as I possibly can. I thank all of you for your support. It really means a lot.**

**Song for this chapter: Feel Again- Onerepublic (Not every chapter will have a song, I don't think. The last couple have been by coincidence. I just happened to be listening to them at the time of writing.) **

3\. Feel Again

Edward POV:

Watching Bella with my family made me relax some. The fact that my mom loved her put me at ease immediately. My mom was not easy to impress, and she had done it an instant. My father and brother had taken to her as well, but Rose was going to be harder.

I had known Rosalie Hale since I was in diapers and she'd always been overly protective of me, especially after the thing with Tanya. Other than me, she had been the one telling my mother to back off and that I would meet someone in my own time. She would be the one that had the most questions. And when we landed, I would make sure that I would be ready for them.

Bella had told me basically everything. Like her father being the chief of police in her small hometown, her mother was eccentric and ran her own business from home. I knew that she had two roommates, I didn't know their names, but I would have to make sure that I did. I didn't want any crack in the facade that we were portraying. I knew that her favorite color was blue, but that it changed frequently. She loved to read classics, that we had covered right after we met. She was everything that Tanya wasn't. If I wasn't careful, I would find myself falling for her. If I already wasn't, that I wasn't sure of.

Things came so easily with her. I had only known her for less than twenty-four hours and she knew me better than most. I found myself trusting her, my instincts telling me that I wouldn't regret it. There was just something about her. I didn't know if it was the fact that we liked the same books, her intellect, or the fact that my family seemed to be just as taken with her as I was. I was already breaking the rules. I was finding myself becoming attached. That would not make Alice Brandon very happy.

I heard her sharp intake of breath as we got taxied onto the runway, her hands gripping her seat so tight that her fingers were white.

"Breath, Bella." I put my hand on top of hers, my thumb rubbing soothing circles. Her body relaxed with my touch. "You'll be fine."

She sighed and looked at me, her eyes still slightly panicked, "I told you that I hate to fly."

"I just didn't think that you meant that it was this bad," her eyes looked anxiously out the window.

"Why do you think that my parents are always the ones that visit me?" her shoulders were stiff as a board and she took several deep breaths to try to relax them to no avail.

My mom leaned across the isle, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she just hates to fly," Bella's hand clamped down on mine as we started to take off. "She'll be fine." I took a cautious look at her, not sure that my statement was true.

Eventually, she was able to fall asleep, her fingers slowly unclenching the seat. She slept the rest of the thirteen hour flight, only waking when we hit turbulence, her hand coming on top of mine as she looked out the window, like she didn't realize that she had done it.

"We're not going to crash are we?" her curt whisper low, almost to the point that I couldn't hear her.

"No." I shook my head as I watched her squirm in her seat as we continued to travel through the air. "You really don't fly much do you?"

"I try not to," the plane jolted again before calming, "and that is why."

"If you did it more often, it wouldn't be that big of a deal," I smirked.

"Thanks, _mom_." she hissed.

"Ouch," I clutched my chest for dramatic effect, "I would at least be _dad_."

"Touche." she surrendered, looking out her window to the ocean.

We landed an hour later, the evening sun of Hawaii hitting our skin, instantly warming it. The humidity not as bad as it was back home, the air was nice and cool here, making it much more pleasant. They have the saying if your in North Carolina 'it's not the heat that will get you, it's the humidity' for a reason.

At baggage claim, I grabbed both of our bags, feeling the eyes of Rose on me the whole time. Her stare was making me nervous and I was trying not to falter. I didn't want to give her any reason to doubt us. Especially since we would all be sharing a house together for the duration of our stay.

My parents owned there own house here. After coming for their honeymoon, and countless times afterward, they bit the bullet and bought a vacation house when I was in elementary school. We spent all of our summers here since as a family.

"So, Bella," Rose finally spoke, her blue eyes piercing into Bella's, "have you ever been here before?"

Great, the questioning had started and we hadn't even left the airport yet.

"No, but I have always dreamed about it." Bella's answer was smooth. If she was nervous I couldn't tell.

"Well, I think that you will like it." Rose smiled, hiding the sternness that lurked just beneath it.

I wanted to slug her. If she had been Emmett, I probably would have.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

Rose had her penetrating stare on me the entire ride to the house, making me uncomfortable. I felt like I had to be extra careful not to make a mistake. I didn't know if she was being overly protective of Edward because he had said the night before that she took the older sister role very seriously, or if she just didn't like me. Either way, I was going to be getting the third degree from her later. Hence why I got as personal as I did with my clients; I didn't want to answer something wrong, and get the antenna of the wrong person up.

As we rode up the house, I was beginning to think that this family had an affinity to massive white houses. The front door was all glass and I could already tell that the house was just as huge on the inside. There was a porch that wrapped around the entire house with a swing on one side looking out at the ocean. The view was breathtaking. This was the epitome of my dream home that I would never have.

I stood there looking out at the water, the salt air filling my nose when Edward came up behind me, putting his arm around my middle. I placed my hands on top of his arm, relaxing back into him, completely at ease.

"We have an hour before our reservations at Maison Blanc." Carlisle's voice caught my attention as he spoke to group, my easiness obliterated.

"What?" I looked at Edward who had the same panicked expression on his face, "That's sounds fancy. I didn't bring anything." I gripped his shirt. There went not making any mistakes.

"Edward?" Esme came over to her son, giving him a disapproving look. "You didn't tell her our tradition?"

"Yeah, Edward." Rose quipped, adding to the panic had deep in my belly.

"I wasn't thinking." he muttered, looking at me, communicating only something that we understood. He had left out an important detail in our talk, making me wonder if he had forgotten anything else.

"It'll all be fine," Esme put an arm around me, "I have something that you can barrow because of my son's stupidity." she shot him a look that could kill, "He should really get that fixed." she joked quietly. I really like her.

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?" Esme asked putting the finishing touches on my hair.

"Mhmm?" I had zoned out looking off at nothing.

"Your leg is shaking."

I looked down at my leg, and sure enough, it was shaking.

"Maybe a little." I admitted, feeling a weight lift off of my chest at the admission.

"Don't be," she gave my shoulders a good squeeze to emphasize her point. "My son looks at you like you walk on water. You have nothing to worry about." she smiled.

She thought that her words would put me at ease, but they did the opposite. Did he really look at me like I walked on water? Was he becoming attached? Was I becoming attached?

"Thank you." I smiled back, putting on my best acting. After all, I was paid to be an actress.

"You're going to knock his socks off," she stepped back as I stood to look in the full length mirror.

I was stunned when I saw myself. I actually looked... sexy? Esme had given me a black lace dress to wear and had curled my hair, putting it in a simple updo with a few pieces hanging down to frame my face. I was lucky that we wore the same size shoe because I would have been stuck wearing my beat up flats instead of the nude pumps that now adorned my feet. She had been able to knock my own socks off.

"Wow," I spoke mostly to myself.

"You're a very pretty girl, Bella." Esme's smiling face was in the mirror next to mine now. She reminded me of my mother, making the ache for her stronger.

I hadn't seen my parents in months, and moments like these, I missed them more than ever. I couldn't wait for graduation. I would finally be able to see them.

"We should get down there," she took my hand in hers, leading me downstairs were everyone was now waiting for us.

I saw him before he saw me. He was standing against rail in a suit and no tie, his hands in the pockets. The sound of our shoes on the stairs made his head turn toward us. When I saw the look on his face, I gulped. Esme was right. He was looking at me like I walked on water. How I had I missed that? How had I missed us breaking the rules? I knew that I was looking at him the same way, and I couldn't bring myself to care. This man was making me break the rules for the first time in my life, and I didn't care. I actually liked it.

"You... uhh," he shook his head, gulping, "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you," I spoke as he took my shaking hand in his. If he noticed, he didn't say anything.

"You look nice, Bella." Rosalie said, looking gorgeous in her skintight red dress. Her words, for the first time since I met her, came out... nice.

"Thank you," I blushed. She seemed like she was flawing, but I knew she wasn't done questioning me, us. My guard was still up.

As we rode to the restaurant in the rental car, I leaned over to Edward, whispering in his ear.

"Is there anything else that you forgot to tell me?"

He shook his head adamantly, "No, it was a mistake. We have so many traditions in this family that they all blur together, but this is the only one that you have to worry about." he took my hand in his, making my skin tingle.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to come off as a bitch, but I didn't want anymore surprises either.

"I'm sure. You can relax."

He was right, I had to relax. I had to relax or I was going to drive myself crazy.

&amp;7&amp;

As Bella came down the stairs with my mother, my breath stopped. I had thought that she was beautiful before, but seeing this other side of her, I was awe struck to the point that my words weren't coming out right. When I took her hand, I could feel an electric current between us.

In the car, I had assured her that I hadn't forgotten anything else. My family had so many meaningless traditions that I couldn't keep with them all anymore. When I was younger I appreciated them, but now they were just a hassle.

Rose had shocked me when she complimented Bella at the house, her wall breaking. Throughout dinner, it seemed that she was done with her inquisition as we enjoyed polite, easy banter. There was no questioning, until dessert. Rose always liked to save the best for last.

"Bella," Rose took a sip of her wine, "mom says that you're graduating a year early, what are studying?"

"Business administration." Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eye and I gave her a sympathetic shrug.

"What are you planning to do with it?"

"I'm not sure," Bella brought her own wine glass to her lips, taking a large swig before putting back on the table.

"Do you live alone? With roommate?" her questions were starting to annoy me.

"I have two roommates. Angela and Jessica." Bella shifted in her seat, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Do they go to the same university?"

"Rose," I intervened, "I think that's enough."

"I'm just trying to get to know the woman you kept a secret for two months, Edward," Rose leaned back in her seat, defensively.

"But you're like this with every girl I date," I pushed, "I already have one mother, I don't need another one. And the last time I checked, my mom liked Bella and that's really all that matters to me. So back off."

She stared at me stunned, "I'm sorry, Edward." she placed her napkin on the table. "You're like my little brother, especially now that mine won't talk to me. I can be a little over protective."

"Finally she gets it!" my arm went over the back of Bella's chair. During the whole exchange she had stared at her plate.

"I don't think before I do it."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I think we're all tired." my mom cleared her throat breaking into our conversation. "I think it's time to head back and get some sleep."

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

"We're sharing a room?" I asked, ascending the stairs, holding Edward's hand. I was trying to forget what had happened at the restaurant, but it kept coming back to my consciousness. The circles that Edward was drawing into my palm putting me at ease.

"Yes," he looked nervously at me, "We don't have to, I just thought that it would look weird if we didn't."

"It's fine." I was a little too happy at the prospect of sharing a bed with him.

"Okay," he let out a breath, his shoulders becoming less tense.

When we reached the end of the hallway, he opened the door to a room that looked more like a hotel suite than a room.

A couch set in the middle of the room, pointed toward a TV and coffee table. There was a vase of flowers on the table next to the remote and some magazines. The bed looked puffy and inviting with its blue bedding. The posts of the bed were a stained wood. When I was younger, I had always wanted a four poster bed.

"Are you tired?" Edward let go of my hand, closing the door behind him.

"Sort of."

Sort of was the understatement of the year. I was exhausted and the thought of crawling in bed with him was all too appealing.

"I can take the couch?" he offered, but I declined.

"What if someone comes in? It would look weird. The point of us sharing a room was to make it not look weird."

I knew that we could have come up with something to explain it if we had to. Like we had a fight or something like that, but I had broken some many rules that I thought what the hell, I was going to be there for eternity anyway, so why not go all the way?

"Are you sure?"

"Get in the damn bed, Edward!" I commanded, pointing to the bed. I didn't know where that outburst came from.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:  
I stared sleeplessly at the ceiling, the knowledge that she was next to me keeping me awake. She was still and I didn't know if she had drifted off or not. I hadn't shared a bed with a woman since Tanya and I didn't know how much I had missed it. Bella was making me feel things that I hadn't felt in a long time. Tanya had ruined me for women for a long time, and now I was hopelessly falling for the one that I couldn't have.

Why did I do this to myself? I didn't have to come with a date. I didn't have to come with her. I couldn't have come alone and endured my mom's nagging like I always did. Maybe fate was trying to make a point to me.

"I can't sleep." Bella finally rolled over on her back. She huffed, looking at the ceiling, too.

"I can still sleep on the couch." I offered, hoping that she didn't take me up on that. I was enjoying this far too much to go sleep on the couch, no matter if I couldn't sleep.

"No," she sighed.

"Have you ever had a real relationship?" I asked, the curious against my better judgment.

"Yes, Edward. I have been in a relationship before, but it's been a while. Alice doesn't like for us to date." she was biting her nail, something that I had never seen her do.

"Oh," was my smart reply.

"I want one though." her voice was so low that I almost didn't hear it. "That's one thing that I look forward to about getting out of this. I get to have a normal life again."

"What if you fall for one of your clients?" I just had to ask. The self deprecating part of me had to know.

"I can't," she sat up, "She won't allow it. Something about you can claim to be 'dating'" she air quoted, "when your really taking a client with you when you leave and opening your own service. If one goes, more will go. So, no, that can't happen."

"I was just curious."

"I thought you would be." she looked at me with a pained expression.

For a moment, it looked like she was feeling what I was feeling.


	4. Latch

**A/N: I was going to update Things Fall Apart before I updated this one again, but this chapter was nagging me to be written, so that update will come later tonight or tomorrow. Most likely tonight, but who knows. **

**Tomorrow is the first official day that I start packing. What fun. The thought of moving at the end of May is stressful, especially since I don't have an apartment or job lined up. I might be starting to wig out a little bit, so instead I am focusing on writing so I don't rip all of my hair out. **

**I just want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story. I have no idea what I am doing with this story, I am just wigging it. I am just happy that there are people out there that like this story than just me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

**I just wanted to clear something up from last chapter. When Bella told Edward why they couldn't date, I didn't really make it clear what I meant. What she said referred to when she leaves the agency, she could claim to be dating someone when she is actually taking a client with her and making her own business out of it. I am going to go back and clear it up in that one. I am sorry if this confused anybody, I didn't mean to. My brain was going faster than my fingers when I was writing it.**

**Song for this chapter: Latch- Disclosure featuring Sam Smith**

4\. Latch

Bella POV:

I laid there after he had fallen asleep, his question and words still rolling around in my head. They had broken the trance that I had been under, making me realize that all this could ever be was just this. Work.

Why couldn't I have met him before this? Or after? Had I done something so terrible in my life that I was now having to be punished? I had met a man that had caught my attention for the first time in years, and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted something more with him, even after the short time that we had been together I knew this.

The dark hours were the worst, they always were when you couldn't sleep. I never struggled with insomnia normally, but there were times that I had bouts of it, like now. I wanted to succumb to sleep, but it wouldn't take me no matter how much I wanted it to. I just wanted to not think for a while, to be comatose. I needed it. Things on this trip weren't going according to plan. We weren't doing the things that we were doing to keep up appearances, we were doing them because we wanted to. Out of all the jobs I had done, this was going to be the hardest one to walk away from. My emotions were involved, and there was no stopping it, now or ever.

My emotions had come into play the moment that I had seen him. Knowing that, I shouldn't have taken the job, but I couldn't resist the thought of being around him. His presence was like a drug.

The sun was just starting to come up when my eyes closed, taking me into sleep.

I awoke a few hours later, Edward no longer next to me. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was only ten. My body felt jet lagged as I sat up, rubbing my eyes, trying futilely to wake myself further. As I stood, my body felt heavy as I made my way to the conjoining bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror, I realized just how much like death I looked. The dark circles under my eyes more prominent than usual and my hair looking like a bird's nest. I changed quickly for the day, before making my way down the stairs, finding everyone in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Esme smiled brightly, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please." I sat down at the table next to Edward, leaving some space between us.

I eagerly took the cup from Esme's hand, beginning to drink as quickly as the temperature would allow. Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye, evaluating what I was thinking, but my face gave away nothing. I didn't know how I felt about last night's events yet, I needed to figure it out on my own before we talked. I didn't know if I was scared, or exhilarated.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at the counter on the bar stools, reading a newspaper, talking quietly amongst each other. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

"How did you sleep?" Esme sat across from me, a warm smile lighting her features.

"I slept fine," I took another sip of my coffee, wanting the caffeine in my system as soon as possible. The last thing that I wanted was it to obvious that I hadn't slept at all the night before.

"I'm surprised Edward let you sleep at all." Emmett's comment made me choke on my next sip, causing me to cough uncontrollably to get the intruding liquid out of my lungs.

"Emmett!" Edward shot him a look, rubbing my back to help clear my lungs.

"Excuse my son, he can be quite rude at times." Esme patted my hand, giving her son a dirty look. "I taught you how to act around people, so act the way that I taught you. You may be grown and married, but I am still your mother."

I bit my lip to hide the smile at her threat. The look of complete horror on his face was the icing on the cake. He immediately went back to talking to his wife.

"Is he always like that?" I quietly asked Edward, thinking about he had asked me the same about Alice just a few days prior.

"Yes," he laughed uncomfortably, "He stopped maturing at the age of thirteen."

"Somehow I believe that." I looked down at my now empty cup, feeling the affects of the coffee already.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" he asked, eyes glowing with an emotion that I couldn't discern.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled, my own eyes most likely glowing with the same unnamed emotion.

After heading upstairs, I stood in the bathroom looking at the skimpy royal blue bikini that I had grabbed. Obviously I had not been paying attention when I was grabbing and throwing things into my suitcase. I heard Edward tell me that he was going ahead down to the pool, my ears barely registering his voice. My mind was too focused on how I was going to walk out in front of not only him, but his family.

"Screw it." I said suddenly, grabbing the scraps of fabric and changing quickly. Not looking at myself in the mirror while I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around myself, grabbing my sunglasses as I went through the bedroom door.

I made myself walk down the stairs despite the fact that my consciousness yelling at to go back and change back into my clothes.

The sun hit my skin as soon as I walked outside, the heat making itself known. Edward was sitting, facing the door, his feet in the pool. I walked over to one of the deck chairs, standing there, talking myself off of the ledge as I took my towel from around, placing it on the back of the seat. My sunglasses hiding my eyes as I walked over to him, sitting beside him and putting my feet into the water like he had his.

I swallowed before speaking, "Nice day."

"It is." he cleared his throat, trying not to look at me. I was sure that he had gotten a great view of my suit as I walked over and was just as uncomfortable as I was, at least I hoped that he was.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, noticing that we were alone.

"Rose and Emmett went off to do God knows what and my parents went into town. To be honest I think that she thought that we needed some alone time after the Emmett incident earlier," his laugh was uneasy.

"Oh," why was it suddenly so awkward between us?

The awkwardness ensued as we sat there looking at the water. Then I heard the buzzing, sending a pang of fear through me.

Ever since I was little, I had had an irrational fear of bees and wasps, basically anything that could sting me. My childhood home hadn't had good insulation, so they were able to get into our home, surprising me whenever I turned a corner. That's when the fear developed.

I had gotten better over the years, no longer running and screaming to get away from them. Instead, I did it quietly and no longer jumped out of moving vehicles. Yes, I had jumped out of a moving car. I did say that it was irrational, right?

My eyes went to Edward's arm where the insect had apparently landed. My panic set in and before I knew that I had made the decision, Edward's body broke the water, splashing me. I sat there shocked at what I had just done.

"What was that for?" he spit water out of his mouth, rubbing his eyes to clear them of water.

"You had bee one you." my voice was weak as I spoke.

"Yeah," he swam over to where I sat on the side, "sure I did, and so do you."

"Edward," I warned, backing away, but his hand wrapped around my arm. "Don't."

He ignored my protests tugging on my arm lightly. My body tumbled into the water, the sunglasses I'd been wearing went to the bottom of the pool. I pushed my hair out of my face; I had to admit, the water felt amazing on my heated skin.

"Payback is a bitch," he laughed, looking at me, overly amused with himself.

"You really had a bee on you," I complained, laughing despite myself. My hands rubbed my face, wiping away the excess water that was dripping down my face.

"Why didn't you just swat it away." he grabbed my sides, tickling them.

"I have an irrational fear." I squirmed trying to get away from his invasive hands.

His hands stilled, pulling my toward him instead. His face was serious as he looked down at me, all humor gone.

"Really?" he was so close that I could feel his breath on me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

His eyes looked from my eyes to my lips, his tongue coming out to wet his own. My own zeroed in on his mouth, my heart thumping against my chest, trying to bust out. I found myself wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

I hadn't realized that we had gotten so close until Emmett's voice broke through our haze, making us jump apart like we had been electrocuted, ending up several feet away from each other.

"Mom and dad brought back lunch if you're hungry." he seemed unfazed at our response.

"Thanks." we both called in unison.

I scrambled out of the pool, leaving Edward in the dust.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

I watched Bella exit the pool like she was on fire while I sat there dumbfounded over what had just transpired between us. We'd just kissed, meaning the walls that we were trying to keep up, had failed and didn't I think that they were going to go back up. I doubted that either of us had the strength for that.

We both ate lunch in silence, my family carrying on a relaxed conversation, showing no signs that they noticed how tense things had gotten between. I eyed Rose, but her eyes weren't on me, making me sigh in relief. After last night, she had helicoptered over us, giving us room. In this moment especially, I reveled in that fact.

"Hey, Edward," Rose approached me after lunch. I went to sit on the deck, giving Bella room.

"Yes?"

She next to me, "Is everything okay between you and Bella? You were really tense."

"Everything's fine." I kept my answer simple. Things weren't okay. For a girl who had never broken the rules in her life, I didn't think that she knew how to handle this. I didn't know how to handle this. Everything about this situation went from simple to complicated very quickly.

"I just wanted to make sure, especially after what I did last night," she looked out on the ocean, "I never wanted to drive a wedge between you two. After what the bitch from hell did to you, I just want to make sure that that doesn't happen to you again."

"I appreciate that, I do." I placed my arms on my bent knees, "But you don't have to be so intense."

"I know. It's not even really my job to be your big sister."

She was still crushed over what had happened between her and Jasper. They had been do close. After he pulled away, she grew attached to me, and stayed there ever sine.

"You know he was a dick to you, right?" I looked at her to see a tear roll down her cheek, "You didn't deserve that."

"You meant to be cursed out in front of everyone?" she let out a bitter laugh, "He can rot in hell for all I care."

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"No, I don't care if does try. I don't know if I can forgive him for that." she wiped her cheek, shaking her head. "We should do something fun tonight."

"Like what?" Rose's version of fun and everyone else's version of fun was totally different.

"They opened a new club since we were last, we can go check it out?"

"That doesn't sound half bad. We could all use time to relax." I eyed the sliding door that led into the living room, seeing Bella staring back at me, her expression unreadable.

"She's different." Rose commented, "I really like her."

"Wow, Rosalie Hale admitting she likes someone, did you have an aneurysm?" she hit me in the arm.

"Ha ha, very fun," her eyes were alight with amusement, "Don't make me rip your balls off, I don't think your girl would like that very much."

"I don't think that I would like that very much." the old Rose was coming back. The one that I hadn't seen in three years.

"I'm going to go tell Emmett about our plans for tonight," she stood, looking at me, "Don't push this one away. You two are perfect for each other."

Her words hit home. She was right, we were perfect for each other. We had more things in common than I could count. I just didn't dare tell her this. I didn't want to scare her anymore than she was. One way or another, I would make her mine.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

"We're really going to a club?" I asked Edward warily when he told me what we would be doing that night.

"Yes." he seemed amused by my answer.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, "I'm sorry I'm making things awkward."

"I get it, Bella."

My eyes snapped to his face, "Thank you."

I really was thankful. Under normal circumstances, the person would complain about my lack of 'interest', but not Edward.

"I've never been to a club." I admitted, feeling my face heat.

"But your twenty-one." he was shocked at my admission.

"I'm twenty-one and I had never had a drink."

"Really?" his brows knitted together.

"Really. I'm not normal, Edward. Nothing about my life had been particularly normal."

"I don't doubt it."

"Who's idea was it to do this tonight anyway?" I inquired, it didn't seem like something that he would be up for.

"Rose. She likes you by the way."

I gaped at him, "What? But last night." I muttered.

"Rose and her brother had a falling out, and ever since then she's made it her job to be the overprotective sister of me."

"I didn't know," when he said this it made her actions last night make more sense. "Were they close?"

"Very," he nodded his head absently, "When he dropped her, it hit her hard."

"I can imagine." I suddenly felt for the woman that had made me feel inadequate. It all made sense now.

"Do you have something to wear tonight?" he asked, transitioning the subject.

"Yeah, I have something that I can wear." I smiled, remembering the panic that I had had the night before.

I looked in the mirror after I changed for the night, feeling self conscious for the second time that day. What I was wearing didn't really show much skin, but I still found myself anxious. I was just wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a silk blue shirt that mom had gotten me a few years back, that showed just a small amount of skin between the bottom of my shirt and the top of my jeans.

A soft knock sounded and I rushed to answer it, finding Rose on the other side.

"You look good, Bella." she smiled, "I just wanted to apologize to you myself about last night."

"You don't have to." I assured, but she raised her hand to stop my protest.

"I figured that Edward would have filled you in."

"He didn't give me any details." I assured, not wanting her to think that he told me anything personal.

"He's sweet like that," she sighed heavily, "It's just Tanya did a number on him, and I know that he can take care of himself, but I just have a hard time not butting in."

"You're a good friend like that."

"Thank you," it was her turn to blush and feel uncomfortable. "Edward's a good one, and he deserves someone just as good as him."

I felt a pang of guilt at her words. I wasn't good.

"I think that you're what he's been looking for."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I am," she looked sincere, "Don't sell yourself short." she gave me a smile, "We should get down there. The guys are waiting."

"Yeah, we should go."

I grabbed my purse and followed her out the door and down the stairs. Edward was waiting for me in the exact same place he had the night before; only trading in his suit for a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You ready?" Emmett's arm went around his wife, looking lovingly at her.

"Yeah," she replied, "we're ready."

"What is this?" I asked Edward over the music. He had handed me something that was clear and had a lemon sitting in it.

"A gin and tonic." his response was simple as he took a sip from his own glass.

"Gin?" I asked warily. "You're giving someone who has never had a drink before gin?"

"I told they to go very light on it, just trust me."

I warily looked at the cup, the clear liquid making me nervous. I brought the glass to my nose the smell of juniper and lemon invading it. I took a small sip, the citrus tones hitting my tongue first, followed by the juniper. I liked it more than I thought that I would.

"I like it." my shock voice escaped.

He looked pleased, taking his own glass back to his mouth.

"I thought that you would."

"Don't get cocky." I teased.

Two glasses later, Edward was able to drag me out onto the dance floor, my insecurities had flown out the window.

I placed my arms around his neck, the alcohol clouding my brain, making it hazy. His hands ended up on my lower back, his hot hands under the bottom of my shirt. Usually I hated to dance, but at the moment I didn't care. I was in his arms, and that was the only thing that was making it through the haze.

His green eyes bored into my brown ones. They were searing as they held mine. My breath was coming faster, as well as his. My heart was once again hammering in my chest as my eyes went to his mouth. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted his lips on mine.

He looked shocked when my hand clamped down on the back of his neck, and even more shocked when I brought him down to me.

His lips _were_ just as soft as they looked. He got over his shocked and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Our lips moved fluidly together, which only made me kiss him harder. When I pulled on his hair, a moan came from deep within him, snapping me back to reality harshly. What was I doing?

I tore my lips from his, making my way through the crowd. I needed to get out of here.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this. Things Fall Apart will be my next update, I just don't know when that will be. Just bare with me over the next month, and I assure you that everything will go back to normal. Leave me some reviews. I love getting them and they brighten my day, as corny as that sounds. I would really like to know what you all think of this chapter. Just a disclaimer. I don't drink. I used a gin and tonic because that's what my mom drinks. It would be kind of illegal if I did drink, considering I have a little over a year before my twenty-first.**


	5. Can't Stop

**A/N: Long time no see. It has been almost a month since I last updated, things have been crazy and my current apartment is filled with boxes that I can barely move. But I wanted to update because I needed to relax and I have had this chapter in my mind for a long time, so here it is. I am honestly just happy that I had the chance for the first time in weeks to sit down and write. **

**The irregular updates maybe persisting for another month. I'm a soon to be college student so I am still at the mercy of my mother considering that she puts a roof over my head. This move is getting complicated and delayed a month. Oh joy! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing this story. I love getting feed back and I appreciate all your support, especially through this month. Everything will be going back to normal very soon. Happy reading!**

**Song: Can't Stop- Onerepublic**

5\. Can't Stop

Bella POV:

I stumbled out of the door, the fresh air helping to clear my head slightly. I found my way to the wall and leaned against it, my hands on my knees. My breath was still coming in gasps and it wasn't slowing, I was getting light headed at the rapidness of my breaths. Edward appeared outside moments later, looking frequently around before his eyes found me.

"Are you okay?" his voice was laced with concern, placing his right hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off, starting to walk down the sidewalk, "I can't do this. I should go home."

"What?" he grabbed my arm, obviously upset over my words.

"This isn't me Edward," frustrated tears were coming to my eyes. The two parts of me were wrestling inside, twisting my stomach. I felt guilty, but at the same time, I didn't want to fight what was going on between us. I was utterly and completely torn. "I don't break the rules."

"We can stop," he started, voice desperate to make me understand, "I can stop if it means that you will stay."

"That's the problem!" the volume of my voice set him back. "I don't want to stop. I want to break the rules. That's why I need to go." my fists were banging on his chest, taking out my frustration before I gripped the front of the cotton. I needed to go, but I didn't have the will to.

His hands came to my shoulders, gripping them as tightly as he could.

"Stay. Please." his eyes were burning with something... love.

The expression on his face made my heart pound and my wall to start to crumble. I wanted to stay, but I needed to go. Even with the voice of reason in my head, I knew which one I was going to chose.

"Okay." I looked at from under my lashes. "I'll stay."

I couldn't help it. Since seeing him, I instantly felt this pull and I was tired of denying myself things that I should be able have. Alice and the rules be damned. For the first time in a long time, I wanted to do something bad.

It took him a moment to realize what I was saying, but when he did, he a heated kiss. I didn't know what this would turn out to be, or where we would be when the two weeks were up, but for the next few weeks, he was mine and I was just going to live in moment. I wanted him and he wanted me.

My hands were on the side of his face, holding him to me even though my lungs were screaming at me. I couldn't, wouldn't, let him go. After a while his lips trailed to my neck, leaving my skin blazing. For the first time in years, I felt alive.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

I stood there for a second frozen after she ran out of the club not realizing yet what had happened. When I realized that she'd kissed me, I ran after her like a mad man not wanting her to leave. Desperately, I made my way through the crowd, bumping into people as I went and getting dirty looks, but I didn't care. I had to find her. Finally, I was outside, panicked at first when I didn't see her before my eyes landed on where she was leaning against the building, hands on her knees.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I got close to her, placing my hand on her shoulder only for her to shrug it off. I felt a pang in my chest, but brushed it off. She was panicking and I was trying to stop it.

"I can't do this. I should go home." I followed after her as she started to walk down the sidewalk, grabbing her arms probably a little too hard, but my mind hadn't caught up to me yet. I was just running on instinct.

"What?" the tears were starting to fall down her cheeks, her internal battle starting to show on the outside. "I don't break the rules."

"We can stop," I could hear the desperation in my voice and if this had been under normal circumstances I would have been embarrassed. I was beyond caring about my pride. I needed to get her to stay and understand that I needed her. I just hoped that she needed me just as much. For the first time in years I was waking up and letting her in.

"That's the problem!" her sudden outburst shocked me, "I don't want to stop. I want to break the rules. That's why I need to go." she was beating against my chest, but I didn't care about that. She had just admitted to feeling the same. We were both drowning and didn't even try to tread water.

"Stay. Please." I pleaded, locking eyes with her. Her brown orbs giving away everything as her walls crashed and... love crossed her eyes?

"Okay," she looked at me from under her lashes. "I'll stay."

It took me a moment to realize what she had said, then my lips were on hers.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

We stood there with our foreheads together, breathing heavily as people started to flood out of the building. We were in our own world, ignoring the people as they passed, not caring that they were giving us looks.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, breaking the silence. That seemed the only logical question now. What were we going to do? We obviously decided to fuck the rules, so what were we going to go from here?

"You're really staying?" he asked as if he still couldn't comprehend it.

"Yes, I'm really staying," I pulled away from him, looking him in the eye. "I want to stay."

A huge smile came across his face, "I don't know what we're doing. I feel seventeen again."

I laughed, "I'm just as confused as you, trust me." I bit my lip before speaking timidly. "I just want to be with you." I cringed on the inside at how cliché that sounded, but it was exactly how I was feeling.

"At least we're on the same page with that." he smiled down at me, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

Rosalie and Emmett stumbled out of the building then, making us break apart slightly to an appropriate distance. Well, Emmett was stumbling, Rose was holding him up. He seemed to be very handsy as they walked over to where we were, Rose swatting his hands away repeatedly.

"I think we need to go now." Rosalie glared at her husband as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"How much did he have to drink?" Edward eyed his brother warily.

"I don't know," Rose replied as we started toward the car. "I lost count. All I know is that I need to get him to bed."

Emmett snorted out a laugh.

"Not that kind of get bed." she rolled her eyes as she shoved him in the backseat and getting in behind him.

"He's an interesting drunk." I commented to Edward, not knowing whether to be amused.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck as we walked to the passenger side door. "He doesn't drink much and I swear he can get drunk off of one beer."

I clamped my hand over my mouth as a chuckle escaped. "I can handle my alcohol better than him."

The chuckles stopped when his hands came to grip my hips.

"If I recall, you were the one making out with me in there." he was amused as he placed kisses over my cheeks.

"I don't know if I would call it making out." I said breathy.

"I would." his husky voice sent a shot of electricity through me, setting my body on fire. How had I been able to resist him at all when he could say stuff like that?

"Hey!" Rose stuck her out of her door, "quit man handling your girlfriend so we can go."

"I think that we were caught," I bit my lip as my face heated like I was fifteen.

"I guess we were," he opened my door for me and I climbed in. "Later," he whispered in my ear before closing the door.

The butterflies roared to life at his words.

Edward was the total opposite of all the other guys that I had dated in the past. In high school I'd dated, nothing serious, most of the guys that were around me didn't want long term. They wanted someone that they could have fun with. I usually settled because all the really nice guys were taken, or gay, which was really frustrating.

Something that I hated to admit about myself was that I'd been a serial dater. Yes, me who hated to break the rules, changed relationships like I changed my clothes. Part of this was due to me knowing going in that the guy that I was with didn't want to be tied down for too long, not that that was an excuse.

I had also some how along the way deduced myself into thinking that if I slept with them, they would stick around. They didn't. It usually just made them break it off faster because they had gotten what they wanted. Thinking back to my first time in the back of Tyler Crowley's car made my skin crawl. Out of all the guys, he was the most fowl. It was uncomfortable, and not just the sex, my body was scrunched into a small space that just wasn't big enough. His breath had smelled like beer, his clothes of whatever he and his friends had smoked at the party. Afterward, when I had arrived home, I felt dirty and used.

Since coming to my senses, I just let everyone believe that I was a virgin because it was less embarrassing than the truth. One just isn't accustomed to telling people that they have slept with over four different guys. I always told my mother everything, except this. For all I knew she thought that I was still pure and innocent. I wish I was. My line of work seemed fitting when I thought about my past.

"You okay?" Edward reached over and took my hand, my fingers clinging to his as soon as they made contact with my skin.

I put on my most convincing face, I had become a very good actress, "Yes."

His face didn't give away if he had believed me or not, but he didn't continue to press it, and I spent the rest of the ride trying not to get absorbed back into my thoughts. I had gotten angry at him for leaving things out of our talk, when I had done the same thing. There was no denying the guilt that I had over that, but considering how personal that was, I didn't think that it would come up in casual conversation. We only had two weeks together. As much as it pained me to think about, we would only have Hawaii. We wouldn't be able to have a normal relationship, no dates, no phone or texts, just Hawaii. I didn't even have his phone number.

The high that I had been on after the kiss had faded when reality made its way back into my brain. None of those things had really come to my mind. The only thing that I had thought about was what we would be after we left here, and now that I was thinking, truthfully a little too much, it occurred to me that we wouldn't be anything. We would once again be back to being ourselves and going about our daily lives as if none of this had happened.

The only thing that I was sure of was that I was too far gone to stop what we'd started here, it would just have to stay here. And I had to have the strength to keep it here.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward's POV:  
Bella was quiet the entire drive back to the house, making an uneasy feeling creep into the pit of my stomach. The easy going atmosphere that had been between us after the kiss was gone, replaced by awkward silence. Even after first meeting, it had never been this uncomfortable between us. Something changed and I didn't know what it was. I could feel her start to physically close off, the only thing helping keep me calm was the tight grip that she had on my hand, telling me that not everything had changed.

It was driving me crazy not knowing what was going on in her head. I had stopped her from panicking once, but this time I wasn't so sure that I could ground her again. We had arrived at the same conclusion and the same page, but I think that she had decided to skip ahead. If it hadn't been for Emmett's snoring the car would have been completely silent.

After I helped Rosalie get Emmett upstairs and into bed, I walked back to the room that I was sharing with Bella to find her sitting on the bed, still in the clothes that she had worn out. Not even stopping to hesitate, I went over to her, going to my knees and taking her face between my hands. Everything was just so natural between us.

She sighed, eyes closed, and leaned her head into my hands. Everything about her mood had changed drastically since we left the parking lot.

"What's going on in here?" my voice was soft as I spoke, my thumbs rubbing soothingly into her cheeks.

"What makes you think that something's going on?" she opened her eyes, the brown orbs looked sad as they looked back at me. There was no way that she was fooling me into making me think that there was nothing going on with her.

"Because you look like you have thoroughly freaked yourself out."

She a sarcastic laugh, "You always know. You can read me like a book."

I watched as she looked down, breaking eye contact.

"No, no," she looked back at me, "look at me."

She sighed, "I'm sorry." her voice cracked when she said this, a torrid of emotions crossing her face when she said this.

"What is it?"

She stood, untangling herself from me, and walked a few feet from me. She was silent for a second before she spoke.

"There's one thing that you need to know about me," she turned to face me once again, "me and thinking don't always mix well. I have a tendency to over think things too much." her hands suddenly seemed very interesting to her.

"I kind of already knew that." I sat on the bed, giving her her space she needed.

She chuckled, "You already know me better than anyone." the smile faded from her face as she looked out the window. "You weren't the only one that left things out of our talk the other night." she chanced a look at me, but I remained quiet. She continued, "I wasn't exactly a nun in high school. I hate to say it, but I was serial dater and was one of those stupid girls that thought if she slept with a guy, they would stay."

"I didn't need to know that." I was confused as to why she was telling me this. It didn't make me see her any different.

"I wanted you to know," she took a breath to calm herself, "You look at me as if I could do no wrong and I just wanted you to know that I'm not an angel."

"Where are you going with this, Bella?" my heart was pounding in my chest, preparing for the worst.

"This," she motioned between the two of us, "feels right and it sucks that all we get is a brief moment in time. All the other times that I have had to end something, whether it be with a client or a relationship, I had never had a problem with it because that was what I was used to. On the way home tonight it occurred to me that as much as I want this to keep going once we're home, it can't." she broke down then, head hanging in her hands. She had shattered like I had never seen her do before, not even earlier in the parking lot. "Earlier I was thinking about how we were going to make this work once we were home, and it hit me like a ton of bricks that that was in vain."

I went over to her, once again taking her face between my hands, shaking her slightly as I spoke.

"Do you want to be with me? Do want to give this a chance?" I needed her to stop thinking. I didn't want to go backward again after we'd gone forward. I was angry; we'd just had this talk and she was freaking out and backing away. There was something here that we couldn't deny and I needed to know right now if she really wanted this. "Alice isn't here, no one who knows what you do is here, there is no one that we can run into here. I want this, Bella. I need you to tell me right now if you want this too. No one here knows our original arrangement. We can be who ever we want to be, be whatever we want to be. Do you want to be with me? Fuck the rules with me Bella. Just live right now, we'll worry about the rest when we get home. I just need to know where you're at."

"I want you." she said with conviction.

"Fuck the rules?" relief flooded my chest at her words. I just hoped that it was for real this time.

"Fuck the rules."

"No thinking?"

"No thinking."

"For real this time?"

"For real this time."

Not a moment later she had brought her lips to mine, taking me into a searing kiss.

"Don't back out on me this time, please." I brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I won't," she smiled blissfully at me. "You can trust me this time. We'll cross the home bridge when we get there."

"Agreed," I brought her into another kiss.

**A/N: There won't be back and forth like this after this chapter. I thought it was important that they get everything out in the open. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you think. I don't know when my next update will be, but I will try to get one up as soon as I can. Things Fall Apart will be my next update. **


	6. Want

**A/N: It's been longer than I wanted since my last update. Things have just been in a state of flux, but I am not moving until November so this story and Things Fall Apart will be on weekly updates. I am not going to say specific days, I am just going to aim for once a week. I know myself, if I say specific days, I won't stick to it. This story is a fun outlet because it is so absurd. In no way do I think that this would actually happen. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! **

**No song for this chapter, but Budapest by George Era was on repeat. It's just so relaxing to listen to.**

6\. Want

Bella POV:

"I want you." the conviction in my voice surprising me. His hands on my face relaxed some.

"Fuck the rules?"

"Fuck the rules." I was feeling giddy, giving into this felt so good.

"No thinking?"

"No thinking."

"For real this time?"

"For real this time." I kissed him forcefully, everything in me telling me it was right. I wanted him and I was tired of wasting what precious time we had by being stupid. The rest of the shit could wait.

"Don't back out on me this time, please." he brushed some hair out of my face.

"I won't," I smiled up at him feeling blissful, "You can trust me this time. We'll cross the home bridge when we get there."

"Agreed," he kissed me then.

The kiss grew heated quickly when hands started to roam and explore. My hands found there way to the bottom of his shirt, quickly peeking beneath the edge of the fabric, feeling the toned abs that lie there, lighting a fire in me. His hands made there way from my face, sliding delicately down my sides, over my hips and to my ass.

My fingers lightly scraped his skin, making him groan. His lips left mine and I sucked in much needed air, all the while his mouth was on my neck. When his lips came back to mine, we started to slowly back toward the coach. My heart was pounding and my lungs were screaming at me, and it was exhilarating.

We went crashing onto the coach, my back hitting the inhumanly soft cushions as our lips continued to tangle with each others. Both of us were running on pure instinct, my hands going to the bottom of his shirt and working it off of him. He pulled back to get it over his head while I admired him. This was the first time that I had allowed myself to really look at him, and he was gorgeous. He was toned without it being over the top, body builder style, but he definitely worked out. I traced the grooves of his abs, feeling the muscles underneath tense from my touch.

My fingers threaded in his hair when his hands ventured under my shirt. I sucked in a breath feeling his fingers trace lightly across the skin of my abdomen. I was lightheaded, practically panting when we finally separated for much needed air. He was looking at me with that look again, and I was sure that I never wanted him to look at me any different.

Our eyes were locked as he started to ease my shirt up, exposing more of my skin, making goosebumps rise. His skin felt like fire against my own as we ventured across a line that we hadn't before. I sat up, helping him get the fabric off. Edward's arm went around me, pulling me closer to him so that we were skin to skin. I could feel his heart pounding just as fast as mine was made me feel powerful.

I took his face in my hands, kissing him softly. Feeling his hands make there way to the clasp on my bra making rational thought come back to my oxygen deprived brain. I pulled away from his kiss and placed my hands on top his, stopping his movements.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

I halted my movements when her hands stopped mine, both of us breathing heavily as we came out of the lust filled daze that we had both been under.

"You okay?" I asked concerned that I had spooked her. Considering our conversation earlier, I wouldn't have been surprised if she wanted to run.

"Just," she paused, eyes closed as she took a deep breath, "just going to fast." she ran her hands through her hair. "Let's just slow down a little bit."

I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she didn't want to leave. "You're right," I rubbed my hands over her bare arms, "we should slow down."

She laughed, her hand going to cover her mouth.

"I was afraid that you'd be mad." she confessed, blushing.

I wanted to shake my head at her absurdity, thinking that she would have known better, but thinking about how short of a time that we had known each, she really wouldn't have.

"I'm not mad, quiet the opposite actually." I put my hand under her chin, making her look at me. "The last thing that I want to happen is something that you don't want or aren't ready for."

Her shoulders relaxed further. "You really are amazing Edward."

That was the moment that I realized that I hadn't just simply fallen for the woman in front of me, I was in love with her. As crazy as it sounded, I was. Most people would call me crazy, but I couldn't deny the truth, I was in love with her. I was pretty sure that was going to be the best and worst thing that happened to me.

"What?" her brow furrowed as she studied my face, trying to figure out why I had frozen in front of her.

"I'm fine," I smiled at her, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she bit her lip, trying to decipher whether or not I was lying.

"I'm sure. Nothing is wrong, I promise." I kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," she stood, grabbed her shirt from the floor and walked to the bathroom, shooting me a look of her shoulder before she closed the door.

I had been a fool from the beginning to ever think that nothing would happen between us. That first night when I had brought her home and I had told her things that I had never told anybody, like exactly how I felt after Tanya and how I felt like I was ready to put myself out there, I should have known then, but I didn't. I was stupid to think that we could keep this professional when our fingers touched and an electric current ran between us. The smart thing would have been to just call it off then, but I didn't, and I would never be able to regret the decision. My heart and my brain were telling me that she was the one.

"There is something wrong," her voice startled me, I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there, "You're still in the same place."

I took one of her hands from the back of the couch, threading our fingers together.

"Everything's fine I was just..."

"Thinking about how crazy and reckless this is?" she finished for me, sitting on the back of the couch.

"Yeah," I laughed slightly.

"Than we are in the same place."

"I'm happy that you stayed," I looked up at her.

"I am, too."

The look on her face telling me that I wasn't the only one that was crazy.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

Jessica and Angela would think that I was crazy, insane, and a thousand other synonyms that I couldn't currently think of, but I couldn't make myself think that. Yes, I'd only known the man that was lying next to me in our now dark room for about three days, but I had fallen hard and fast. Actually, I was in love with him, and I had been helpless to stop it. I felt like I belonged in Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, because there was no way that this was going to end well, but I didn't care. I was tired of thinking, I just wanted to be Edward and Bella for as long as possible. The shit storm that was sure to break lose when we got home wasn't a worry of mine right now.

I couldn't think of any man, besides my father, that I had actually been in love with. There were a few guys that I thought that I'd loved, but looking back at my high school years, I really hadn't. I hadn't let myself open up to love, yet somehow, right now, I had without even realizing it. If Alice ever found out it wouldn't be good for either of us, especially me, but Jessica was right, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and once I was gone, what I did wouldn't concern her. Once my life was my own, how would she be able to know that we were seeing each other. There was a possibility, a glimmer of hope that we could, one day, make this work; and I was kicking myself that I hadn't let myself see it earlier.

I hadn't actually thought farther than our arrival, but know that I was, she wouldn't be able to control me anymore. The none compete agreement would cause a problem if we were caught, only if we were caught. People did all the time when they left, so why couldn't I? I, Bella Swan, was not going to let Alice Brandon control me anymore. All I had to, all we had to, was make until graduation when I could leave, and then we could be free.

I woke up alone the next morning, Edward's side of the bed cold, signaling that he had been up for a while. Today felt fresh, and a new lightness had descended upon me since my revelation last night. I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face as I stood from the bed, my toes digging into the plush carpet.

I didn't even bother to change, just proceeded down the stairs in my gray pajama pants and white t-shirt, completely at ease unlike I had been the day before. Esme was the first to great me when I entered the kitchen.

"Bella, good morning," she smiled brightly at me, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," I went over to the counter, taking the filled cup from her hand, giving her a quiet thank you.

"Hi," Edward looked at me from over his shoulder, smiling at me with a content look on his face. He was definitely more at ease this morning as well.

"Hi," I went over and took the seat next to him.

"How did you sleep?" his voice was low as he leaned in close that only I could hear, his hand going to the small of my back.

"Very well," I replied, "You?"

"Same." he eyes shone bright making me feel warm.

"Did you have a nice time last night, dear?" Esme asked Edward as she made her way over the table, taking a seat next to her husband who was quietly reading the paper.

"Yes," Edward pulled me closer to his side as he spoke, "we did."

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett came into kitchen, hitting Edward hard in back, making him grunt from the blow. "Your light was on pretty late last night," he commented as poured himself some coffee, all of us knowing what he was implying.

"I'm surprised you remember anything from last night," Edward mumbled, "And what were _you_ doing up so late? Puking your guts out?"

I snorted, coffee almost coming out of my nose.

"Good coffee," Emmett silenced then, leaning against the counter as he drank from his cup.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I suggested, my eyes going to the beach, wanting some time to ourselves.

"Sure," Edward nodded, looking like he wanted some alone time just as much as I did.

"Where you going, sweetie?" Esme asked as Emmett went to sit in Edward's seat.

"We're just going to go for walk on the beach."

"Have fun," Esme's expression understanding.

We made our way out the back door, walking down the steps of the porch to the warm sand. Once the house was out of sight, we sat in the sand watching the waves in silence.

"Is there something going on in there?" he bumped his shoulder against mine, making me laugh. Was I really that much of an open book?

"There is actually," I looked at him, "but it's good this time."

"Care to share?"

I took a deep breath, pushing the hair the wind was blowing around my face behind my ear before continuing.

"I graduate at the beginning of June, and then I won't have to work for Alice anymore." I paused, gauging his reaction.

"And?" he pushed, confused.

"She won't know what I'm doing or who I'm doing it with. I can do whatever I want."

When he realized what I was saying, a huge smile came to his face, "Are you saying what I think that you're saying?"

I smiled, "Yeah, we just have to get to graduation and what Alice doesn't know won't hurt her."

Our lips came together forcefully as we crashed into the sand, my leg going around his hip, pulling him as close to me as I could get him.

I was his, and he was mine. And there was no other way either of us wanted it to be. I was a person, not an object, I controlled my life, no one else.

**A/N: I understand that graduation would be before June, but I took creative liberty there. I hope you all enjoyed, and I would love to know what you think about Bella's revelation. See you next chapter!**


	7. Let Go For Tonight

**A/N: I am taking advantage of the free time that I have to update as much as I possibly can. I want to thank you all for reading, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

7\. Let Go For Tonight

Bella POV:

At the start of the trip two weeks seemed like such a long time, but now, with only four days left, the realization that this was such a small moment in time was closing in. The carefree feeling of this trip was going to dissipate once we were home, always having to look over our shoulders to make sure that we weren't going to get caught. I was going to miss it here; Hawaii was always going to hold a special place in my heart. The memories that we had made here were never going to fade from my memory. Not only Edward, but his family as well. They had welcomed me with open arms, Esme practically taking me under her wing. Carlisle wasn't as chatty as his wife, the encounters I had with him were short and I hadn't really gotten to know him very well. There is no other way for me to describe Emmett other than he was just Emmett. While some of the things that he tended to say were embarrassing, I found him rather amusing. Rosalie had been tricky, she'd been the ice queen when we'd met, but once that ice had thawed we became rather close. I had told everything about me, other than my profession; at least for the time being, that would come later.

It was the early morning hours and I lie next to Edward, he was asleep. I'd gotten a few hours of sleep, only to wake up at sunrise. I hadn't been diagnosed with insomnia, but I would have bet money on it that I had it. The last time that I slept through the night was junior year of high school. I sighed, sitting up in bed, sleep no longer a possibility; once I was up, I was up.

The house was peaceful as I walked quietly down the hallway, Emmett's snoring muffled by their door as I passed. Over the last several days I had become quite acquainted with what was in which cabinet, making finding the coffee easy, unlike the first time that I had tried to find it.

I lifted myself onto the counter across from the coffee pot, watching the brown liquid pour into the pot as the machine gurgled. Birds were chirping outside, mixing with the sound of the waves, making the atmosphere relaxed. Being the only person up in the house was a peaceful time, something that I had learned when I was still living at home. My parents, even being happily married, went through rough patches were they fought a lot and I had come to realize quickly that I liked the quietness of the morning. It had become my sanctuary.

"You're up early."

Edward's voice in the quiet space made me jump. I looked over to find him leaning against the doorway, still shirtless with basketball shorts on his lower half. His eyes were tired as he looked at me.

"Couldn't sleep." I spoke simply.

He walked over to me, coming to a stop in front of me, hands going instinctively to my sides. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah," I looked into his wary eyes, "Everything's fine. I'm just the definition of an insomniac."

He nodded, "I thought that you were thinking about time, because I am."

"I am trying not to," I wrapped my arms around his neck as the coffeepot beeped, signaling that it was finished brewing. "There is still time left, so let's not talk about it yet."

"Deal." one of his hands came to the side of my face, cupping my cheek.

The pull between us was undeniable, even from day one sparks were passing through our touch. I loved the way his touch felt.

His eyes were on my mouth, watching them intently. He wanted to kiss me as badly as I wanted him to.

"If you want to kiss me just do it." I tried to sound like I was teasing but probably failing miserably in the process.

Edward brought his left hand up, cupping the other side of my face. His touch as light, almost like he was afraid to break me. The kiss started out slow, both of us enjoying the connection.

Slowly, the kiss started to intensify. One of his hands snaked to the back of my neck, tangling in the hair there. My own hands went to grip his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me so that we were chest to chest. In response, his hands went to my thighs, sliding up the smooth skin until he got to my shorts, his fingers making their way underneath.

Voices from the living room made us pull apart so that we were at a respectable, less embarrassing, distance for where we were.

"You two are up early," Carlisle walked into the kitchen holding Esme's hand.

"Couldn't sleep," Edward stepped closer to the counter, hiding the front of his shorts.

"It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day." I commented looking out at the sun now lighting up the pool area, all the while trying to act like I wasn't just making out with their son.

"That it does," Esme went into a cabinet and took out a mug, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to go change," I hopped down from the counter.

Though I had been the one that had suggested that we take things slow, I was hating myself. We were adults, we can do what we wanted, it's not like we're teenagers that didn't have a clue what they were getting themselves into. I loved him, and even though the words weren't spoken, I could tell in the way he looked, spoke, and touched me that he loved me too. So why I had I felt the need to wait?

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

I sat at the table on the deck, drying off as I watched my brother tip over the float that Bella had been on, making her tumble into the water. I laughed,watching her act angry when she surfaced, splashed Emmett repeatedly, Rose joining into to help her assault him. Laughter ringing out in the small space.

The day was nice, the heat from the sun glare was immense, making this the hottest day that we had had.

My mom came and sat next to me, watching the antics in the pool, "She's a nice girl."

"She is." I threw the towel, haphazardly, into the chair across from me.

"I still can't wrap my mind around why you would've wanted to keep her a secret for so long."

I looked over at my mom, a soft look in her eyes.

"She's special, I can tell by the way that you two look at each other." she smiled, "After Tanya I was scared that you wouldn't move on and I took things into my own hands, and I shouldn't have. So, I'm sorry for that. You do just fine on your own." her eyes went back to Bella. "That girl loves you. Don't let her go."

"How do you know?" the 'l' word sticking in my brain. There were times that I thought that she did and times that I doubted.

"A mother knows these things," she half laughed. "The look in her eyes is a dead giveaway. She loves you just as much as you love her."

I looked at the table in silence before looking out over the water to Bella. We made eye contact, a smile spreading across her face.

"See," my mom whispered, "it's written all over her face. Just tell her how you feel."

"I'm afraid she'll run." I admitted.

"Oh, Edward, she won't run," my mom squeezed my shoulder, "She won't run, trust me." she leaned back in her chair, "Your father and I are going to stay at hotel tonight for some alone time so you all will have the house to yourself tonight. We thought that we could all use some time to ourselves before we go home."

"Have a good time," I said without looking at her, my eyes glued to my girl as she swan to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

"Oh, we will."

My skin crawled at the double meaning behind her words.

"Mom, there are just somethings that I really don't need to know about."

She laughed, opening the book that I hadn't noticed was in her lap.

A pair of wet arms wrapped around me than, sending a shiver down my back. Her lips pressed against my cheek before she said, "Hi."

"Hi," I placed my hands on her arms, feeling the coolness from them. "Having fun?"

"More than. Are you?" she looked at my mom for a moment, than back at me.

"Yeah," she smiled, making me smile back.

"I was just telling Edward that his father and I aren't going to be here tonight. Give us all some alone time." my mother didn't look up from the book she was reading as she said this.

"Oh," was Bella's only response, but I could feel her heart start to pick up some speed at the news. Did this mean that she wanted alone time just as desperately as I did? Or did the thought scare her? I internally shook my head; I had to stop over thinking everything.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

When Edward's mom told me that she and his father were spending the night somewhere else, my heart may have started to freak out on me a little, not because I was scared, but because I couldn't wait to get him alone. Emmett and Rose would still be here, but they retired early practically every night, and I didn't want to think about why.

"Enjoy," I finally said, making her smile as she read her book. I blushed, her smile telling me she knew what I was thinking. I already wanted to drag Edward upstairs and lock him in our room.

When they finally left the sun was already starting to set and when the door closed behind them, the atmosphere changed instantaneously. I couldn't explain it, the house just felt heavier as the four of us were left behind. I stood there in the living room adjusting the cover up I was still wearing over my bathing suit from the day that I had spent by the pool. A tan was actually starting to appear for the first time in my life, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"I feel like we need wine," Rose started walking toward the kitchen.

"Why wine?" I was confused by the specification.

"Because, it feels like we're teenagers being left alone for the first time. I don't know about you, but the first thing I stole from my parents liquor cabinet was a bottle of wine." she disappeared into the doorway, leaving me just shaking my head.

I sat on the couch, listening to banging of glass against glass that was happening in the other room, part of me hoping that I wouldn't hear it break.

Edward sat next to me, his arm going easily around my shoulders, making me melt into his side.

"I think that she's a little crazy," I admitted laughing.

"Just a little?" Edward kissed the top of my head as we settled deeper into the soft cushions.

Rose came back into the room carrying a tray with four wine glasses and a chilled bottle of wine and placed it on the table. Emmett came to her side and helped her pop the cork, proceeding to fill the glasses and disperse them among our small group. I had never had wine, so when I took my first sip I had no idea what to expect, but I found that I liked, a lot, much more than the gin and tonic that I had the night that we went to the club.

Soon, the bottle was empty and another one was opened. The conversation taking a turn, that if we'd been sober, would really be embarrassing. I was sure that tomorrow morning we would look back and cringe.

"So, Bella," Rose said between giggles, at this point I don't think any of us knew what she was laughing at, "what was your first time like?"

"Awful," I put my glass on the table, leaning forward making me realize how lightheaded I had become. "It was in back of this guys car. He'd had several beers at a party and I'm pretty sure that he was high." wait, did I really say that? I am going to be embarrassed by that in the morning. If I remembered. I hoped I didn't remember.

Rose almost laughed wine out of her nose, "You're kidding!"

"No," I looked at Edward who had become very still, a look of discomfort on his face.

"Shit!" Emmett finished off his glass, "We're out," he picked up the empty bottle, looking over at his wife. "Come, help me get another one."

The kiss she gave him before they left the room told me that he didn't really want more wine. How he was coming out of the club the other night came back to my brain; he got very handsy when he was drunk.

"Did something I say upset you?" I looked Edward who had yet to say anything.

"Did that really happen?" he looked at me, his eyes burning.

I gulped, "Yes."

"Where they all like that?" he leaned forward, hands gliding over my arms creating goosebumps in their wake. "Disrespectful?"

I nodded. Sex for me in the past had never been good. It was always rushed, the guys getting their finish but never me.

He held my gaze, the air getting heavier.

"We're going to call it a night." Rose said, but neither one of us were looking at her.

"Okay," Edward called absentmindedly.

I took deep, shaky breath before letting it out.

"I would never disrespect you, Bella." he started to lean closer, the smell of the wine on his breath.

"I know," I leaned forward, meeting him half way; the thought of sex with him making me a quivering mess on the inside.

"I love you," the words coming from his mouth made me stop breathing.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

"I love you." I told her, my mom's words ringing in my head. She needed to know how I felt. She deserved to know.

"I love you." she was breathless as she said the words, "I've been waiting to say that." with that, she closed the distance between us.

We both groaned as our lips met in a heated kiss,deepening it quickly. Her arms went around my neck as they had earlier, causing her to come improbably closer. The alcohol running through veins was causing us to lose control. I put my hands on the sides of her face and pulled us apart. She needed to let me know if she wanted this, because if we were to go up those stairs right now, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from making her mine.

Bella's face was flushed and her hair was wild, making her look unhinged.

"Do you want this?" I looked in her eyes; they were glazed over like I'm sure mine were and filled with lust.

"I want you." her eyes were on the finger that she had placed over my lips to silence me, than back up to mine. "The only thing that I will regret is not doing this."

She brushed her lips against mine before standing from the couch, taking my hand in hers and leading me up the stairs.

The walk to our room felt like it took twice as long and it took all of my strength not to take her right there in the hallway. When the door was closed, our hands were on each, caressing. I traced the outline of her lips with the tip of my tongue before bringing her into a searing kiss, her tongue massaging mine. A groan escaped me when I felt her fingers rake through my hair, down my neck, and to the front my shirt. With shaking fingers, she began to undo the buttons.

Her hands felt white hot against my skin as she parted the front of my shirt, pushing it off of my shoulders so it fell to the floor. Her fingertips ghosted over my sides, the touch so light that I barely felt it. When our lips parted, both of our chests were rising and falling rapidly. Bella bit her lip as my fingers made a path up her arms to the straps of the cover-up that she was wearing. She swallowed hard as I hooked my fingers underneath the straps and pushed them down her arms. It fell away from her body and pooled at her feet, my eyes greedily took in her form.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you in this does to me?" the royal blue bikini that she was wearing left little to the imagination and I felt my cock twitch.

She bit her lip, looking at me from under her lashes and shook her head. She was a vixen.

Bella brought our lips back together. The kiss was slower, less rushed as they moved languidly with one another. I took her bottom lip between mine, teeth nipping gently making her gasp. She moved her hand between us, down my chest, pausing to feel groves of my abs. I exhaled sharply when she stroked me through my shorts, making me harden further. I wanted to take my time with her, worship her, but she was making it harder to keep my composure.

I pulled back from her, her lips continuing down my neck. I took the elastic from around the bun that she had done earlier, her hair cascading down her back and I ran my fingers through it, feeling the silky texture between them. She brought her eyes back to mine, feeling me undo one of the string of her top, my hands sliding over the smooth skin of her back, between her shoulder blades, to the last string around her neck, undoing it slowly. It was my turn to swallow hard, as I threw the scrape of fabric somewhere behind me, looking at her breasts for the first time. My arm wrapped around her waist, bringing us closer, gasping in unison as bare chests touched for the first time. I kept my touch light I feeling the flesh for the first time, hearing her hiss when I grazed over her pebbled nipple. She kissed my chest, her hand going to the front of my shorts, making easy work of the button and zipper and pushed them down over my hips. My hands left her breasts, moving over her rib cage, down her sides to her hips. I didn't pause, my fingers dipping just inside the fabric, running along the edge. A smirk spread across my face as she squirmed beneath my touch, frustrated that I wouldn't go further to where she needed me.

"Stop teasing Edward," she growled. "Please."

Her breath hitched as I moved lower, her warmth enveloping my fingers. I circled her clit, her wetness coating my hand.

"God, you're wet, baby," I ground out. She gripped my arms to steady herself, her knees going week. I dipped one finger into her entrance earning a strangled moan from her. She whimpered as I withdrew my hand. I hooked my fingers in the sides of her bikini bottoms, and slid them down her legs.

I went to my knees in front of her, my hands rubbing her thighs. She looked down at me, biting her lip, watching me kiss her hip. I made my way to her other hip, my mouth leading the way, all the while Bella's breathing picked up speed, waiting for what she knew would come next. I gently gripped her thighs, spreading them apart, revealing her very wet core to me; I licked my lips.

My finger once again ventured into her entrance, followed quickly by a second. The feel of her walls around my fingers was indescribable as I worked them in and out of her. Her fingers tangled in my hair, throwing her head back. A loud moan escaped her when my tongue met her clit, flicking the bundle of nerves.

"I'm so close." she rasped, tightening her hold on me.

I could feel her walls begin to tighten, inserting a third finger and working them rapidly. I sucked her clit firmly. She screamed my name as she came violently. After she came down, she pulled me up her body, taking me into a searing kiss.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:  
I took him with me as I fell back on the bed, our lips never parting. I ground my hips against his, feeling his erection against my core making me want him more.

"I love you." his hand come up and pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"I love you," I ran my finger along his jaw, "Make love to me. I need you."

A guttural moan came from deep within his chest at my words. His lips descended on mine, kissing me until I was breathless and lightheaded. I started to push his boxer briefs off with my feet, but failed miserably because they wouldn't budge. My face flamed as he chuckled against my lips.

"Don't laugh at me. I was trying to be sexy." I buried my face in his neck, willing the heat in my face to go away.

"Trust me," his voice was husky and low, "you don't have to try."

He kissed right below my ear, sending a shot straight to my center, making the fire for him burn hotter. He worked his briefs off, watching me the whole time. When they finally hit the floor, he came over me, settling between my legs. He stroked my cheek while searching my face like he was looking for something.

"Edward, please." I bucked my hips, encouraging him to continue.

That seemed to be all he needed. His lips along my collarbone and he placed a few light kisses up my neck. Once he was eye level with me, his arms came to rest on either side of my head, the tip of him teasing my entrance.

Our lips were barely brushing together as he slowly started to enter me. My mouth fell open slightly and his eyes closed when he was seated fully in me; he felt amazing.

"Are you okay?" his green eyes were full of love.

"I'm okay." I ran my hands along his back.

I let out a shaky breath as he started to slowly move. His lips never left my skin, peppering kisses along my jaw, along my neck, my shoulders. My hands gripped his shoulders when I started to move my hips to meet his, making him go deeper.

"Fuck, Bella," he ground out, teeth clenched.

His head came to rest next to mine and I could feel his breath against my neck. Our pace picked up, hands grouping, not being able to get enough of the other. I turned my head and captured his lips with mine, the fire in my belly coming to a boiling point. Feeling one of his hands stroke my bundle of nerves sent me over the edge.

"Edward!" I called, my fingers raking his back, my climax hitting me hard and sending Edward over the edge as well.

He called out my name along with a string of obscenities as he came inside me, collapsing in my arms.

Both of us were slick with sweat as we lay there, the weight of him heavy but I didn't want him to move. We kissed each other lazily. I pushed the hair that had fallen onto his forehead back, just looking at him lying there with his eyes closed.

"Hi," I spoke softly when he opened his eyes, the way he was looking at me making me feel overwhelmed with its intensity.

"Hi," he rolled over, taking me with him.

I felt content here in his arms, his fingers lightly tracing over my back. I listened to his heartbeat slow, the sounded lulling me to sleep. I loved this man and he loved me, and in this moment that's all that mattered.


	8. Crash Into Me

**A/N: I just wanted to bring something up from the last chapter. I understand that I didn't mention them using protection, but I made the decision not to mention it. But let's just assume their protected. Bella getting pregnant is not part of the story line. Fun fact: OpenOffice doesn't recognize combust as a word. Happy reading!**

8\. Crash Into Me

Bella POV:

Sunlight began to break into my consciousness, the sound of the waves making me sink further into the mattress, my body completely relaxed. Elation was still running through me, a chuckle escaping me for seemingly no reason.

"What's so funny?" his voice was rougher than it normally was, making memories from last night flash behind my lids, my body once again on fire.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to face him. My head shook slowly, "Nothing."

He was looking at me with the same intensity as the night before making my chest swell.

I brought my lips to his, kissing him a soft pressure. One of his hands came to the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"Hi," I greeted him, the word seemed to have become our thing.

"Hi," he smiled lazily, "How are you?"

I closed my eyes feeling his fingers lightly tracing down my neck and over my shoulder.

"Amazing." I ran my fingers along the stubble of his jaw, loving the coarse feeling of it.

Last night had been... I couldn't even think of words that would properly describe it. Nothing could compare to it, of that I was sure. I was going to miss being with him like this once we arrived home in three days. Three days, that sent a pang of dread through me. Graduation felt like a lifetime away from now even though it was less than two months from now. I couldn't imagine him not next to me at night or his arms around me. I would miss him more than I could comprehend at the moment.

"No," he grabbed my chin, "we're not doing that remember?" It was like he read my thoughts.

"Sorry," I placed my hand on his arm, "I can't help it. It's a constant elephant in the room and I just can't forget it."

Edward's other hand that had been drawing mindless patterns on my arm and shoulder, started to trail over my collarbone, between my breasts, and around my belly button. "I could help you forget," he looked at me from under his lashes, "Do you want me to help you forget?"

I nodded, not able to fin my voice. My breathing was coming out faster. God, I wanted him, he was under my skin.

He brought me into a kiss then, my hands going to his hair instinctively. Suddenly, his hand was around my leg, bringing it around his hip as he entered me with ease. I crushed my lips harder against his. It was fast and so, so hot. When it was over, we collapsed back on the bed gasping.

"We could just in here all day." he was drawing shapes that I couldn't make out against my back.

I laughed, going up on an elbow to see him better. "I would love to, but you're family is downstairs and I don't want to give Emmett anymore fire. He already had enough when weren't doing anything."

He sighed dramatically, "You're right."

I kissed him, groaning as my phone rang, my mom's ring tone playing.

"I have to take that," I bit my lip as I looked down at him.

"Who is it?" he pushed some hair behind my ear.

"My mom. If I don't answer she will just call back and give me more shit then she will now. It's been a while since we talked and she is master guilt tripper." I moved away from him, holding the sheet around me as I grabbed for my phone off of my nightstand.

"Hello?" Edward kissed my back before he got up, pulling on his briefs before going into the bathroom.

"Bella, is that you?" I rolled my eyes, "I almost don't recognize your voice."

"It's me." I laid back against the pillows, letting myself sink in.

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Oh," I could hear the disapproval in her voice. "Well, I won't keep you then. I just wanted to let you know that dad and I booked our flight for your graduation."

"Okay," I got distracted by Edward walking shirtless from the bathroom.

"Is everything okay there?" my mom's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah," I snapped my eyes away from him, "everything is fine. Look, I have to go. I'll see in June, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, "Be safe."

"I will." I assured her before hanging up and throwing my phone back on the nightstand.

Reality was starting to catch up to our bubble, and I didn't like it.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

Last night had been amazing. The sex itself was great, but that wasn't the part that was sticking in my brain, it was the connection that we'd shared. She was a drug that I didn't want to end. I woke up before her and I found myself watching her sleep. If she had been awake she would have found it creepy.

When I was trying to help her not think about going home, it had been a selfish action. It was the elephant in the room with us, June feeling a lifetime away. June and getting through her graduation were the only obstacles that we had to get through and then we would be free to be us.

Listening to her on the phone with her mom had made me feel like a stranger looking in on her life. I longed to meet her parents because of how close they were. They were a huge part of her life which only made me want to get to know them more. There were still so many things that was left for us to know about each others lives, not only her parents but things in our every day lives that we did without realizing. There are so many facets to life that we did subconsciously. I didn't want to go home, but at the same time I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

I waited on the bed for her while she changed an did her morning routine, checking e-mails on my phone from work. So far there hadn't been any problems. When I heard the door open and looked up, my eyes taking in the t-shirt and very short denim shorts she was wearing, I almost didn't want to let her leave the room.

"I'm on the very last of my clean clothes," she saw me looking her over.

I cleared my throat, "You look good." _more than good_.

"Something up?" she looked at the phone in my hands.

"No," I put it in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing, "just checking in."

"The real world is starting to call us back." she leaned against the wall.

"I guess so."

After last night, the real world left a bad taste in my mouth. But I was determined to leave her with as many repeats of last night to get her 'til we could be together again.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

It was later than I thought it was by the time that we made it downstairs, shocked to see that the clock on the stove showed that it was after eleven, barely morning at all. His parents were already back with Esme fiddling around in the kitchen when we walked in hand in hand.

"Well, good morning!"she greeted us brightly, "There is coffee if you want it."

"Yes, please." I walked over and grabbed a mug from the cabinet, filing as far as the cup would allow.

"Late night?" I could hear the smile in Esme's voice.

Blushing, I looked at Edward, his face just as red as mine was.

"Sort of." I choked out, walking over and sitting by Edward on a bar stool.

"Anyway," she threw away the paper towel that she had been using to wipe down the counters, "there's food in the oven if you're hungry." she left us alone then, blushing and uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat, "That's really embarrassing. She just basically just said that she knew we'd had sex without actually saying it."

"Yep," he looked at me apologetically.

The day didn't stay nice, storm clouds rolled in not even an hour later, caging us inside. This was the first day of bad weather that we'd had the whole trip, almost like the weather was matching our moods as the rain poured, the tide getting higher along the beach.

"It's almost like it knows," I spoke absentmindedly. Edward and I were sitting on the porch swing watching it rain.

"Knows what?" he kissed my temple, arms becoming tighter around my middle.

"That we're leaving soon." I couldn't the sadness that was in my voice. Leaving was bittersweet.

"I love you," his whispered in my ear like he was reminding me.

"I love you, too." I threaded my fingers with his. "Everything is about to change."

"Are you scared?"

"No," I replied honestly. I wasn't scared. I was sure of my choice. "Are you?"

"Why be scared? I get you."

"But we'll never be able to have normal date night," I took a breath before I continued, "announce an engagement, marriage. Everything will have to be done so under wraps."

"It sounds like you're having second thoughts."

"I'm not," I interjected, "I just don't want you to wake up one day and think it's not worth it."

That was my fear, him not wanting me or thinking I'm not worth it. I was afraid of being rejected.

He turned me to him, "I will never think you're not worth it," his voice was soft as he spoke. "I knew what I was getting into, and I entered it willingly. I. Love. You. I think you're worth it. I will never stop thinking you're worth it." he looked at me intently, "Do you not think that it's worth it?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, I do, more than anything."

Edward pulled me so that I was straddling his lap, causing me to startle from the movement.

"Edward, your family." I tried to move, but his grip on me was tight, not letting me move.

"They are good about giving us privacy and I want to make sure you hear me." I looked him, playing with the collar of his shirt. "I am not going to deny that it will be hard, because it will. There are going to be times that I wish that I could parade you around. There will be times that I wish that we could hold hands when we can't. But, what I am going to miss most of all is seeing you get your diploma." his hands came to cup my jaw, "You have no idea how much I wish that I could be there because I know how hard you worked for it, so you better take a lot of pictures."

I laughed, my eyes getting misty, "I will."

"You better because I you don't I will have to kick your butt."

"Very funny," sarcasm flowed from my mouth.

His eyes grew dark as they scanned my body, "I love you, every pat of you from your brain, to your kindness, to your body," his eyes made me feel like I was going to combust, "and after you graduate... I want you to move in."

I gaped at him, "What? Edward, isn't that a little fast?"

"I know, it sounds crazy," he laughed at himself. "it sounds crazy to me, but we've already pretty much been doing that already. Seeing you with my family and how well you get along with them, it just seems right. It feels right. Just think about it. You don't have to. I just wanted to put the offer out there."

I sat there, still flabbergasted by his proposal. Did I want to move in with him? Was I ready to? These were all questions that were running through my head. I had no idea that we were there already, but we'd been living in the same house this long and were on the same page with everything else, it did seem like the next natural step. I just didn't know if I was ready, but I did have a month and a half to think about it.

"I'll think about it." I nodded my head as I said this. Moving in was a huge step, and not something to take lightly, I needed to know for sure I was there.

"That's all I ask."

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

Earlier when I asked Bella to move in, I had shocked myself. I wasn't sure where it had come from, but sitting there, it just seemed right... still seemed right. Then she said that she would think about it, my heart soared; she at least wanted to consider it which was promising. Even if she ended up saying no, at least she had considered it.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading later in the night when everyone else went to sleep. The rain hadn't stopped and the sound of it hitting the glass was relaxing.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked.

I looked over at her on the stairs, her hair wet from the shower she had taken.

"Asleep," I stood from the couch, the book that I had been reading landing haphazardly on the coffee table. I walked up the stairs, my arms going around her waist as I took in what she was wearing. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Maybe," she whispered seductively in my ear.

My hands made their way underneath the shirt she was wearing, a groan coming from me when I found she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss. Swan?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I am." her mouth came close to my ear again, "You've been driving me cray all day."

I lifted her up then, a yelp coming from her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her hungrily, slamming her against the wall.

"Shh," she giggled, "I would rather not get caught."

"They sleep like the dead." my lips attached her neck, her breathing coming out in pants.

She moved her head to the side giving me more room, "Really, right here?"

"Yes," my mind went to earlier when we'd walked downstairs, her wearing those damn short shorts and how I'd wanted to take her against this wall; I wanted to take full advantage of this moment.

After a moment of hesitation, she attached me. With our lips glued together, we fumbled to get my jeans and briefs out of the way. I buried my face in her neck as I thrust into her, Bella bit her lip to muffle the sound she made, fingers griping my shirt tightly. I kissed a trail up her neck to her lips, taking them in mine to muffle the sounds we were making. There was nothing sweet or romantic about it as I took roughly against the wall. She threw her head back, her hand covering her mouth as she came powerfully around me. A few thrusts later, I followed behind her, both of us sinking to the floor.

With her still in my arms, I stood, carrying her to our room. I was nowhere near done with her.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

Edward set me down on the floor while he closed the door. My heart still felt like it was going to burst out of my chest and my breath was still coming out in gasps. Edward stalked toward me, a predatory look in his eyes. His hands grasped my face tightly, yet still gently, lips descending on mine. I lifted the bottom of the shirt that I was wearing, parting to allow it over my head. His shirt came off next followed quickly by his pants.

He lifted me bridal style, carrying me over to the bed, placing me gently in the center of the mattress. I bit my lip, watching him crawl slowly up my body. He kissed his way up my leg, nipping at the skin of my inner thigh. My body was humming as I continued to watch him slowly make his way up to me.

Pausing at my breast, he tongue snaked out, swirling around the peak before taking it in his mouth, sucking lightly. His lips found their way to my neck as he enter me, taking more care than our heated encounter in the hallway that was forever burned in my brain.

Our bodies moved together fluidly, moans and gasps the only sound in the room.

**A/N: Next chapter they head home. I hope you all enjoyed and I would love to know what you thought. I will see you next chapter which should be up in a couple of days. I am aiming to update this story at least twice a week, I don't have any set dates or anything, but about every two to three days is my goal.**


	9. Wild

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Happy Reading!**

**Song for this chapter: Wild by Troye Sivan**

9 Wild

Edward POV:

I laid in bed looking at the ceiling because I couldn't sleep, Bella was against my side with her head resting on my chest, sound asleep. Last night our roles had reversed, making me the one unable to sleep. We were leaving today. That fact made my stomach knot. Usually I was in a hurry to get back home and to work, but I couldn't help wanting to stay a little longer. The contract we signed ended today and we had a meeting with Alice to talk about how everything went. My nervous from the beginning of the trip were coming back but for a whole new reason; I was going to have to convince Alice Brandon that I wasn't in love with her employee, therefore, having not broken the rules. If only she could see us now, both of us naked from our lovemaking last night.

It was hard for me to think about leaving her behind there. I didn't want to let her go, even if it was for a short time. I wanted to be able to take her home, go on dates with her, go to her graduation without causing attention, but none of these things were going to be able to happen like they would for a normal couple. For the first time I let myself think about if Alice did find out about us and the fall out that would follow. We would be no more. I was familiar with non-compete agreements, having used them myself, and the consequences that could occur from breaking them. Alice, although small, was very powerful in this situation, and that scared me to no end. She had the power to separate us.

I looked over at the clock, it was almost five and our flight left at seven. I willed time to go slower, I didn't want to get on that plane.

Bella stirred against my side, stretching her sore muscles.

"I thought the freaking out was my job," she sounded amused as she sat up.

"I'm not freaking out."

"Your mouth says one thing but your face..." she traced the dark circles under my eyes, "Did you sleep at all?"

I closed my eyes, "No."

She settled back against my side, "I'm scared of it, too. The unknown scares everyone."

"I'm dreading the talk with Alice." I turned on my side so we were face to face.

"I am, too, but it will be okay. Just act normal and she won't notice a thing."

"You sound so sure." I was jealous of her confidence, apparently she wasn't scared of the pixie.

"I have done this talk with her so many times I am a pro at it, just follow me lead."

"Where did all of this confidence come from?"

"This guy I may have fallen madly in love with, whose constant reassurance has left me with no doubt." she smiled at me.

"I did all of that?" Did I mention that we had traded places?

"And so much more, Edward. I haven't opened myself up to love easily and then you happened, and I seemed to do it without even realizing it." she ran her hands through my hair, making my eyes close by themselves. "Going home is scary, but you have my number and we talk all the time."

"Do you want to know when I knew?" I asked.

"Knew what?" her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I fell in love you with you, do you want to know?" she nodded. "It was that first night here when you came downstairs with my mom. That's when I knew, I just didn't realize it at the time."

"Funny," she commented, making her way closer to me, "I knew that first night, too. I just didn't want to admit it to myself." Bella became quiet for a moment, "So much can happen in a month and a half."

"I thought that we weren't doubting anymore."

She sat up in, wrapping the sheet tightly around to keep her modesty. "I'm just scared that something will happen to keep us apart."

I sat up next to her, "That won't happen."

"I'm sorry," she buried her face in my chest, "I didn't mean to be a downer."

I rubbed her back, "I've had the same thoughts. It's hard not to."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around me. "I trust us, I do. I am just so happy that thinking about something separating us terrifies me."

"We just have to be prepared to fight."

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

I gave my boarding pass to the lay at the gate silently. It was turning out to be a beautiful day, at only nine o'clock it was sweltering.

"Have a nice flight." the lady said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks," I tried to give her a smile that wouldn't look like I was walking to my death, but based the faltering smile on her face, I hadn't been very successful.

I started walking toward the plane, my brain was telling me to get on the plane and go home while my heart was telling me to run back to the house. I wasn't ready for reality, I wanted more time. Edward's hand took mine, his thumb starting to rub circles into the back of it, making me relax some.

We sat in ours seats and I looked out the window, taking one last look at Hawaii. Edward and I were going to have to come back here someday, this place was special.

My fear of flying hadn't subsided and I felt bad for Edward's hand knowing that I was most likely cutting off the circulation. I tried to sleep, but it just wasn't coming; I didn't want to waste the time that we had left. We didn't talk much, just revealing in each others company. In the middle of the journey I had to force my eyes to stay open.

"Just sleep." he whispered.

"I don't want to." I shook my head, looking out at the darkened sky. There was only about a hour left of the flight.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly," I looked at him, "I just don't want to sleep the time we have left away."

"This isn't all we get, Bella. We'll have more time."

"I know, just humor me, please?"

The Charlotte skyline was shrouded in darkness and rain clouds as we descended. I was usually ecstatic at being able to go home, but not now. All I wanted to do was get in his car and drive far, far away, but we couldn't do that. Not yet.

"It was very nice meeting you, Bella." Esme hugged me while Edward and I waited for our bags. "I hope to see you again very soon."

"Me, too." I gave her a smile when she pulled back. She and Carlisle left then, leaving us alone. Rose and Emmett had left a few minutes before, having gotten their luggage fairly quickly.

"It seems that we're not the only ones that don't want to be home," Edward joked, pointing to our bags that were finally coming our way.

"I don't blame them." I went to grab my bags, only to receive a look from him.

"Keeping up appearances." he winked at me.

I shook my head with a smile on my face, the joke sending a feeling of nostalgia through me. Oh, to be back at the start.

While he put the suitcases in the trunk, I got in, watching it rain. There was something about the glow of the lights against the pavement that made me think of home. I loved the rain. The sound of it against the roof and windows as I slept was unlike anything else, and still the only thing that could get me to sleep when I otherwise couldn't.

By the time that we got back to the office, it was going to be late, everyone that had to stay, aka Lauren, will be more than ready to go home. I hoped that that meant the follow-up meeting wouldn't last long. We were both in for some discomfort when she asked us about the trip. Alice strives for perfection, so she takes the opinions of both parties seriously. If there was a complaint, she wanted to know all the details. Yeah, she would love to know all the details of this trip. I'd love to see her keel over when I told her how good the sex was, the mental image alone made me laugh. Oh for her to be a fly on our wall.

The drive was spent in comfortable silence. The streets were empty, storefronts of small family owned businesses were dark and locked for the evening, making the city seem peaceful.

I looked at Edward in confusion when he pulled into an empty parking lot, putting the car in park. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he had brought my face to his, kissing me for all he was worth.

My hands went to the front of his shirt, gripping tightly. I kissed him back with equal fervor. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until he wiped away the tears as he pulled back breathless.

"I had to do that one last time," he looked at me reverently, "that's going to have to last a while."

"I'm going to miss this."

"I am, too. You have no idea how much." he pressed his forehead to mine.

I closed my eyes, willing everything else to go away so we could stay in this moment. "We really have to go." my voice was weak, the words not wanting to come out.

I felt him nod, "I know, but I don't want to."

I sighed, "I don't either."

With one last kiss, we were once again on the road, arriving at the building all too soon. My truck sat in the same spot, rain drops covering it. When I graduated I really needed to get a new car, especially since I was hopefully going to be working in an office. The last thing that I wanted was for my boss to ask who owned 'the piece of junk' in their lot.

Once he parked next to me, I got out of the car, not giving him time to open it for me and this time he didn't protest; we were in our new roles now, shedding the ones that we had previously been adorning. We were going to have to go in there and convince Alice that we were still the same as we'd left: client and escort, nothing else.

The scent of vanilla was still as suffocating as it was when I had left, invading my nose as soon as we stepped into the lobby. Lauren was sitting behind the desk looking bored, still chomping the gum. Somethings just don't change.

"You're back." Lauren greeted, a bright smile on her face. "Happy to be back?"

"Yeah." I smiled back, hoping that it didn't look forced.

"I'll go get Alice." she disappeared down the hall, leaving us alone.

I'd done this countless times over the last three years, but I was so nervous to go into that office down the hallway. I was afraid that my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice came over and shook hands with a very cool looking Edward before turning back to Lauren, "You can go now Lauren, I'll lock up when I leave."

"Thank you."

I wanted to ask Lauren if I could go with her.

"Come on," Alice motioned for us to follow her, "I want to hear all about it."

_Goody!_

The office felt more cramped as Edward and I took seats in front of her desk. She sat down, a look of excitement on her face.

"So, Edward, was everything okay? Did anyone suspect anything?"

He rubbed his hands on his jeans before replying, "Everything was fine," he nodded to emphasize his point, "My family loved her, they practically adopted her into the family. My mom especially."

Alice clapped her hands, "Excellent!" she turned to me, "Do you feel the same?"

"Yes. His family was great, no one suspected anything." _Just like I hope that you don't suspect anything right now._

"I'm glad that everything went okay," she looked between us, settling on Edward. "I hope to see you again."

"If the need ever arises, I will definitely be back."

"Well," Alice stood, "I don't want to keep either of you. I know that you both have had a long day of traveling."

I internally sighed in relief. We made it through, and she hadn't suspected a thing.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

"Good night!" Alice shouted across the parking lot, waving to us both as she got into her car and drove away.

"That went well." Bella commented, relief in her body language.

"It did," I agreed, getting her suitcase out of my trunk.

She took the bag from me, her hand lingering on mine, "Thanks."

"You have no idea how bad I to kiss you right now." my eyes went to her mouth.

"Cameras." she motioned with her eyes the camera just a few feet away from where we were. "Goodbye, Edward."

She stuck her hand out for me to shake, a pang of sadness in my chest.

"Goodbye, Bella." a shock of electricity shot up my arm as our skin connected.

"I should go." her eyes were getting red, tears welling in them. She didn't want to leave, and I didn't want to let her.

"I'll see you _soon_." I emphasized the soon, making her smile despite herself.

"_Soon." _she agreed, going and getting in her car.

I stood there and watched her leave the parking lot, all the while wishing that we were going to the same place. When she was out of sight, I finally got in my car and drove away, leaving Alice Brandon's Dating Service behind.

I parked my car in the garage, turning off the engine. I just sat there for a minute, everything about being home felt different. It felt wrong that I was here by myself. Since that first night in Hawaii, I hadn't been by myself and I had forgotten how lonely life could be.

When I got in bed that night, it felt colder than ever before.

&amp;7&amp;

"Hey, Bella!" Jess called from the couch when I walked into our apartment.

I waved to her, locking the door behind me. I didn't want to be here, and I most certainly didn't want to get the third degree from her.

"How was it?" she looked at me eagerly.

"Good," I left my bag by the door and sat down in a chair. "Where's Angela?"

"She's working. Won't be back until for a few days."

"Oh." I played with my nails.

"Is everything okay? Was the guy a jerk?"

_Will you stop with the questions!_ "He was fine. I am just tired."

It wasn't a lie. I was tired from the lack of sleep that I had gotten on the flight.

"Are you sure, you just seem a little off or something?"

I closed my eyes, trying not to snap at the girl, "I'm sure. I am going to go to bed."

"Okay," she looked back to the TV, her focus once again on the show that she'd been watching.

I took my bag into my room, closing the door and fell onto my bed. Usually I would have been happy to be able to sleep in my own bed again, but there was one thing that my bed lacked and that was Edward. I let my mind wonder over the trip, the ache for him already creeping in. I remembered the night before the trip at his house, the first night in Hawaii, our first kiss, our first time.

I feel asleep there, still in my clothes, thoughts of Edward in my mind. Going back to work was going to be torture.


	10. Everything Has Changed

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. It means a lot to me. Happy reading!**

**Song for this chapter: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

10\. Everything Has Changed

Edward POV:

My body was screaming at me to stay in bed when my alarm went off in the morning, making me wish that I had taken a day before going back to work. The sleep that I had gotten last night hadn't been good, I found myself waking up every hour and taking a long time to get back to sleep. Today was going to be torturous to get through, filled with me forcing my eyes to stay open.

I quickly showered, rushing to make sure that I wasn't going to be late. I skipped shaving, not having any time to spare, that would have to come later. Coffee, I was in need of it severely, but didn't have the time to get any before I left the house. Rush hour getting to the office was a bitch, a complete stand still. There was no getting around it, I was going to be late. My hand came down on the steering wheel in frustration. Today was already fantastic.

"How was the vacation?" Felix appeared by my side as soon as I got off the elevator.

"It was good." my feet were carrying me quickly to my office.

"I didn't actually think that you would come in today."

I walked into me office, turning on the lights and my computer. "I had to, we have that very important meeting, remember?"

He sat down on the couch in the corner, "Like you have anything to worry about. You already have them eating out of your hand."

I sat down in my chair and signed into our system, "I don't want anything to fuck this up. This merger could do great things for both sides. It is important that everything goes as planned."

"Have faith, Eddie." _God, I hated when he called me Eddie._ "It will all be fine."

"I wish that I had your confidence."

"See ya at ten." he got up and buttoned his jacket, leaving the room, forgetting to close the door behind him which was a big pet peeve of mine.

I messaged Bree, my assistant, asking her if she would mind getting me some coffee from the break room. I hated asking her to do things that I could easily do myself, but this morning I had too much that I had to get done before the meeting with Denali Inc., it was imperative that it went smoothly.

"One of _those_ mornings?" Bree walked in carrying a very large cup in her hands, the steam coming off of the contents inside.

"Thank you," I greedily took the cup from her, taking a sip that burned my tongue in the process. "And yes."

"I figured," she crossed her arms. "You were late, you're never late."

I took another sip, a smaller one this time. "Sleep was not my friend last night."

"Why didn't you take another day?"

I sighed. I should have suspected that I was going to get this question. "Meeting."

"Right." she looked at her feet, "The conference room is already set up."

"Thank you."

I have known Bree since college. We met in math class freshmen year, and when I opened my business in a small one room office, she had been the first person I hired because I knew that she was reliable, and miraculously she hasn't left.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No. Thank you, Bree."

I sat at my desk for the next hour making sure that the presentation was free of typos, that was the last thing that we needed to happen. By the time that I walked into the conference room to meet Felix, I was relaxed.

"Nervous?" I eyed him fixing his tie that looked fine to me.

He gave me a look, "I might be feeling the pressure now."

I laughed, becoming serious when Bree knocked on the door.

"They're here, should I send them in?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes, please."

Felix and I watched as a woman with blonde hair and man with dark hair entered the room, their suits perfectly pressed, no hairs out of place. Damn, I was nervous again.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Jones," the woman spoke, "I am Jane Volturi and this is Alec. Mrs. Denali apologizes that she is not able to make, something came up and she wasn't able to leave the office so she sent us instead if that is okay. She wishes to set up another meeting for a face to face with her for later in the week."

"That's fine," some of the pressure I had been feeling went away, helping me feel like I could breath. "Please, sit. We have things that we would like to discuss.

Felix and I gave each other a look as we sat at the table, going into the meeting that could change everything.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

My head was resting on my hand as I listened to the professor drone on and on, mindlessly taking notes. English was the class that usually enraptured me, but not today; I just couldn't get my head here. Everyone here today seemed to be having the same problem as me, no one really seemed to be paying attention. The excitement for graduation as high, many of their brains already checked out.

"Don't forget that your papers are due next class," Mr. Black dismissed the class at noon.

I sighed, putting my things back into my bag. Today was dragging, the last few hours in this class felt like eternity. I was supposed to go back to normal, but nothing about any of it felt normal.

"Hi, Bella," Claire, one of my classmates came to me, a smile on her face. She was always nice and I liked her, she was one of the few people that I considered a friend.

"Hi, Claire."

"I noticed you were gone the last few weeks and I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong." Didn't I mention that she was nice?

"Nothing is wrong," I threw my bag over my shoulder, "I just went on vacation. It was spur of the moment."

She nodded her head as we headed out of the large classroom, "Some of us are getting together tonight at Mickey's, a small bar downtown, and I don't know if you have a class tomorrow or not, but I just wanted to invite you in case you were able to come."

I bit my lip, thinking over the offer. I didn't have classes on Tuesdays and I figured what the hell.

"Okay, I would love to come." I smiled at Claire, but it faded quickly when I saw who was coming down the hall. It was none other than James, he was so sleazy and disgusting. We had had an unfortunate encounter when I was on a job and he hadn't let his intentions be a secret. He thought that what I was doing wasn't what it was.

"Bella," James greeted as he walked by, giving my body a once over, giving me a wink.

I shivered when he disappeared around a corner. "He won't be there, right?"

Claire shook her head, giving me a look of disgust, "No, I can't think of anyone that is a big fan of his. I'll meet you tonight at eight?"

"I'll be there."

We waved our goodbyes, going in separate directions in the parking lot. When I got back to the apartment, it was empty. Jessica and Angela were both gone on what I assumed were jobs, so I had the whole place to myself and I couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

I sat on the couch, my school books spread out around me. The TV was on for background noise, some talk show was on where the people were arguing over the paternity of their child. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous it made them seem.

I drummed my fingers against my laptop trying out how to start my paper, my mind continually coming up blank. Frustrated, I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to get my brain to start thinking for me, but it wasn't working. My laptop closed with a loud slam, my frustration getting the better of me. I needed to focus or I wasn't going to get anything done. I needed to focus, not just on my schoolwork, but on living my life. My life didn't stop just because he wasn't here, I wasn't that type of person, I wouldn't let myself be that type of person. A night out was exactly what I needed tonight to clear my head.

"A gin and tonic, please." the bartender nodded to me, letting me know that he heard me.

"You're a lot braver than I am." Claire finished her drink. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll be here." I took the drink that had been set in front of me, memories coming back to me as I stirred it with my straw.

A cold feeling ran through me when someone ran their finger down my arm.

"Hello, Bella." James's calloused hand wrapped around my arm, making me gulp.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

Felix knocked on my door, walking in before I invited him. It was well after seven and I was more than ready to go home.

"Damn," he came and stood in front of where I sat at my desk, "It went great today."

I leaned back in my chair, the screen of my computer going black, "It did."

"We need to celebrate."

"It's a Monday night." I protested, it would not look good if I were to walk into work tomorrow drunk.

Felix shook his head, giving me a disapproving look. "Since when did you become a grandpa? Just one drink."

I sighed, "Fine." I didn't see me being able to get out of here if I didn't agree. "_Just_ one drink."

"You won't regret it."

We ended up in a bar around the corner from our office and it was packed for a Monday night. College students filled the small space, their laughter was loud the excitement with the impending end of the school year fueling their escapades.

"I'll meet you at the bar." Felix yelled to me over the noise, his eyes glued to a girl tht was sitting alone at a table in the corner. I wasn't going to be seeing him again.

I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows, walking to the bar, making sure not to run into anyone. The last thing that I wanted was someone pissed that I spilled their drink, or someone thinking that I wanted to get laid. A couple at the end of the bar caught my eye, the guy leaning close the girl, his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Come on, you know you'll like it." the guy's voice was low, sinister.

"James, get off of me." she worked her wrist free, pushing the guy away from her. "Just leave me alone."

Anger surged through my veins when I saw Bella standing there looking terrified at the guy that was standing in front of her.

"Swan, we all know that's what you do." he stepped closer to her and that's when I snapped.

My hand landed hard on his shoulder, turning him to face me.

"I think that she said no."

James sneered at me, "I think that you should mind your own business."

"And I think that you should leave her alone. In fact, I don't think that you should touch her again." I shoved him back roughly, "Go." my voice was harsh, unrecognizable to my ears. If he didn't leave, I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

I turned back to Bella who was just standing there in shock looking at me. Angry tears were coming down her face, shaking her head as she turned and walked away, and on instinct, I followed after her.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

I walked purposefully to my car, humiliated about what had happened with James. I just wanted to go home, I was just happy that Edward was there when he was.

"Bella," Edward caught up to me easily in the parking lot, slowing when he was at my side.

I wiped my tears away, "What are you doing here?" I looked at him confused. We were off to a great start at this whole playing cool thing. We'd already run into each other.

"I'm here with a friend."

I nodded, walking the last little bit to my car in the darkened part of the lot. My body started to shake as I cried, everything that had just occurred really hitting me. Without a word, Edward took me into his arms. I melted into him, it had been less than twenty-four hours and I'd missed this more than I should.

"Are you going to be okay ?" his voice was soft, making my arms wrap around him tighter.

"Yeah, I just want to go home." I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes.

"Okay," he stepped back from me. "Call me when you get home, okay?"

The loss of contact, while necessary, made the pain that I was feeling even worse. I wanted nothing more than for him to comfort me, but we couldn't get caught. One wrong person seeing us and it would all be over.

"I will," I agreed.

"I'll see you soon." he started to back away, his hand clenching into fists as if he were forcing himself to leave.

"I'll see you soon."

The next day, I walked into work, Lauren smiling at me with the stupid gum still in her mouth.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Lauren," I walked up to the desk, my hands coming the rest on top of the surface. "What have I said about the gum?" I kept my voice kind to hide the frustration that I was feeling at seeing her once again chomping on the gum.

She blushed, throwing the gum away. "Sorry."

"It's a learning process." I smiled at her to hopefully make her feel better.

"Alice wants to see you in her office."

My heart started racing and my hands instantly were shaking. "What about?"

She shrugged, "She took a man into her office."

I gulped, "Thank you."

I made my way down the hall, taking a deep breath as I opened the dark wood door. What I found there was not what I was expecting. A man with blonde hair was standing with Alice in front of her desk, obviously in deep conversation and Alice was... crying. This was definitely not normal.


	11. Business

**A/N: I am sorry that this update took a few weeks. I have not been in a good place recently, but I have gotten out of it. This chapter is very short, but there are some important things that happen that I hope it makes up for the long wait and shortness. Happy reading!**

11\. Business

Bella POV:  
I remember the first job that I had ever had here, and how nervous I had been. The first assignment came within days of my hiring, it was for a wealthy bachelor who had a company party that he didn't want to show up to alone. My hands had been shaking the entire time that I was getting ready, my hair turning out horrible, but it had to do because I had no time to fix it. This was back before Angela and Jessica joined, so I was living on my own; those had been the good days. Don't get me wrong, roommates have their advantages, but I missed being able to go into the bathroom and not have things that weren't mine cluttering the surface.

He had been late picking me up, which just made the panic worse, and he wasn't exactly a nice guy. I hadn't met him before and if I had, he would have been going to that damn party by himself. I don't even remember his name, that's how memorable it was. He was a complete ass all night, his hands roaming, unwanted, to places that they shouldn't when we were dancing. I had never met anyone more cocky than him.

It didn't seem that I was the only one that disliked him. People went out of their way to avoid him when we walked by, some lunging to get out of the way. To top it all off, he tried to make a pass at me, offering to pay me extra to sleep with him. My drink "accidentally" ended up in his face. I fleeting thought that I could get fired for the passed through my head, but the next day when I walked in, he had paid me extra. He hadn't been back since.

"You wanted to see me?" I spoke when my shock had worn off. In all my years working for Alice she had never shown weakness before. The sight was unnerving.

She cleared her throat, smoothing her jacket, "Yes." she gave the man a look, but he didn't move. "I have job for you. This man needs a date for a party." Venom was clear in her voice, the man continuing to say nothing, just standing there watching our exchange.

"When?" I asked, trying to act like this was a normal situation. I eyed the man, who still remained unnamed, out of the corner of my eye.

"Tonight. Is that enough time for you?" she composed herself, arms going to hang at her sides. There was definitely something going on between them, she wasn't looking at him and he only had eyes for her.

"Yeah, that's enough time."

She turned to him, looking up at him where he towered over her, "Take it or leave it."

"Al.. Miss Brandon..." she cut him off, which if it had been on normal circumstances,would have been considered rude.

"I can't fulfill your request." she paused, licking her lips. "If not Bella, I have others. Even men if you'd prefer."

_What the hell is going on ? _I had never seen her be so rude to a customer before. I also couldn't think of a request that couldn't be fulfilled, unless it was sexual in nature.

The man sighed in resignation, "She'll be just fine."

"Great." Alice looked to me. "Give Mr. Hale your address so he can pick you up. If you'll excuse me."

We both stood there in her office, watching her leave. Neither of us said anything, an uncomfortable silence settling in. I chanced a look at him from the corner of my eye, him doing the same to me. I cleared my throat.

"I'll write down my address for you." I took a sticky note from Alice's desk, scribbling my address on it, almost to the point of it being chicken scratch.

He took it from, eyeing the paper. "I want to apologize for that. I know that must have been uncomfortable for you."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I have seen some strange things. You have nothing to explain to me."

He smiled at me, a sadness in his eyes. "I guess that I will see you later then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

The day had been long, too long. Everything that could have gone right had. The system went down, taking the whole day to be fixed, making deadlines that we'd had to have met today impossible. When I pulled into the my driveway, the last thing that I wanted was to go to my parent's house tonight for dinner. My mom had called me earlier in the day to ask me if I wanted to come over for dinner, and I had said yes. I knew that if I called and tried to cancel now, it would just cause her to guilt me into coming.

When my phone rang, I groaned thinking that it was work related, but happy to see the name of the person that I really wanted to talk to.

"Hi," my mood instantly lifted when I answered the call, a smile coming to my face.

"Hi. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Bella asked, rustling coming from her end.

"Not at all." I threw my belongings on the couch.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. It's my first night back at work, and I'm nervous." she laughed.

I sat on the couch, "Why?"

"You should know why." Hawaii. She was nervous because of Hawaii. "It just doesn't feel as simple and uncomplicated as it once did. I never used to think about it before." I could see her running her hands through her hair, pacing around the room she was in.

"Well, I am going to my parents for dinner tonight," I sighed. "They're going to ask why you aren't there."

"I wish that I could be there." her voice was sad now, no longer nervous in sound.

"Me, too. Soon."

I heard her let out a laugh, "Soon. It won't be that bad. It'll be here before we know it."

A comfortable silence fell over us, both of us just happy to be on the phone with each other.

"I have to go," she finally said unwillingly.

"Okay. 'Bye, Bella." I didn't want to hang up.

"Edward!" her voice was panicked when she thought that I had hung up. "I love you."

I smiled again, letting the feeling of hearing her say those words fall over me. "I love you, too."

"I'll call you again soon." she sounded just as reluctant to end the call as I did.

We ended the call then, leaving me sitting in my dark living room. The house seemed extra huge in the days since I had come home. I wanted to sell it, nothing but bad memories were left here. A new place that Bella and I could start fresh would be nice. Once she graduated, we could go anywhere. We could even go back to Hawaii if we so chose. I could see us there now, raising a family together in the house that had changed us both so much.

Having a family was something that I had pretty much given up on when Tanya cheated on me. It took until Bella stumbled into my life for me to see that future again. I couldn't imagine her not in my life.

I forced myself off the couch so I could change before going to my parent's. I hated wearing a suit when it wasn't necessary. When I made it to their house, my mom met me at the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Well, isn't this a treat." she hugged me, "Where's Bella?"

Wow, she hadn't even let me enter the house before she asked me where she was. "She had some school work to do."

Her face fell, "Oh." She sounded far more disappointed than I imagined she would be. It was almost insulting, like she would much rather see my girlfriend then me.

"She'll be here next time." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, walking us into their spacious front room where my father was sitting. "Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"They'll be stopping by later."

My father put down the book he was reading, "How's business, son?" He knew of the merger that my company had been working on for months now, asking me about it occasionally.

"Good, we're just waiting to hear back from to hear from them, but I think that everything is going the way it needs to."

Dinner was served not long after.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

I sat at the bar of the restaurant we were at, a coke in front of me. Mr. Hale had picked me up an hour ago and brought me to a restaurant that was filled with what I assumed were his colleagues. The place I was in obviously something that I could never afford, the piano music and dark stained wood telling me that.

"Who is he?" Mr Hale sat down next to me, holding a glass of scotch in his hand.

I whipped my head toward him, "What?" How did he know I was thinking about Edward?

He smirked, "You don't have to worry, Bella, the last thing that I am going to do is tell Alice you're dating someone."

"How did you know?" my eyes roamed his face, searching for clues to how he had known.

"You have a far away look. I know that all too well. I also know what is like to be in love with someone and not be able to be with them."

Light bulb went on over my head. That's why Alice was acting so weird earlier, they'd dated, it obviously not having ended well. "Alice."

Another smirk and a nod, "Yes, Alice. I knew her when she was working as an escort herself, before she opened her on business. I needed a date, and she was assigned to me."

My mouth dropped, "You hired her. You fell in love while she was working for you."

Another nod. "It ended when my sister found out what she did, calling her ugly names. Alice called it off after that. Until today, I hadn't seen her in over three years."

Suddenly all of Alice's insane rules made some sense. She didn't want what had happen to her to happen to any of us.

"Your sister sounds like a real peach." I commented, taking a sip of my drink.

He laughed without humor, "That she is. You know of Edward Cullen, right? Owns Cullen Enterprises. She's married to his brother."

I felt the blood run from my face. Mr Hale was Rosalie's brother, Jasper. The world really was a small place. "You're Rosalie's brother."

His glass stilled halfway to his mouth, "You know her?"

I nodded, not telling him how, but the expression on his face told me he already knew.

"It's Edward. You fell for Edward."

I gulped, things were getting interesting.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

I should have known that something was up when Emmett and Rose got there because she was way too quiet as she sat next to her husband. The ice bitch face was set in place on her face. My interest was piqued when she followed me into the kitchen.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours?" she leaned against the counter, her voice too calm.

I got some ice out of the freezer, "She had school work to do."

"Bull."

I spun to face her, dread invading me. "What?" my response was sharp.

"Bull," she walked within a few feet of me, "She's an escort isn't she?" my blood ran cold, the glass that I had been holding slipping from my hand and shattering on the floor, "I bet she even works for Alice Brandon."

We were fucked. Rose knew, and she wasn't not happy.


	12. Careful

**A/N: Things are starting to get interesting. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

12\. Careful

The glass at my feet remained uncleaned as I stared at Rose in shock, the anger coming off of her in tidal waves. Her wrath had never been directed at me before, and I was shocked by her unwavering stance. One of her brows was raised, her eyes continuing to bore into mine. I was regretting saying yes to coming here tonight, maybe the outcome could have been different.

"How..." I couldn't finish the question, not entirely sure what I wanted to know. My mind wasn't comprehending the fact that she knew the truth.

"I saw her going into a restaurant with _my_ brother tonight. It all clicked then. Why she seemed to have been walking on eggshells in Hawaii, why you both seemed to be on edge. I didn't realize that you and Jasper had the same taste in sluts."

"You don't know anything about what she does!" I roared, advancing on her, the glass crunching under my feet. "Dammit, Rose! You met her. You got to know her. How could you think of her that way? You became your best friends."

"And you both lied to me!" her finger came to the middle of my chest painfully.

"What's going on in here?" my mom came into the room, her eyes going from the shattered glass on the floor to our unmoving forms.

Rose turned to my mom, "Esme, do you know where Bella is tonight?"

"Rose," I spoke through clenched teeth, "don't."

"What?" Rose looked at me again. "You don't want your mom to know what your girlfriend really is?"

"Don't be such a royal bitch." her jaw clenched at my words.

"Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" my mom demanded, stepping between us to break us apart. "Well?" she looked between us, waiting for one of us to talk.

My eyes stayed locked on hers, giving her a warning glare not to say anything.

"Bella's an escort." a look of smug satisfaction came to her face, but what happened next shocked us both.

My mom's hand connected with her cheek, a look of pure anger on her face. "Wipe that look off of your face."

Rose stared at her slack jawed in disbelief, holding her cheek.

"I think it's time for you to go, cool off. Now."

My mom watched Rose silently leave the kitchen. Voices came from the other room followed quickly by the front door opening and closing.

Esme stayed there, her hands on her hips as she quietly contemplated, her eyes finally coming to me after what felt like and eternity.

"Is it true?" she looked at me hurt, anger mixed in, but mostly hurt.

I nodded, clearing my throat. "Yes."

"Did you hire her to go on vacation with us?" I nodded again. "Why?"

My eyes closed, knowing that the answer would hurt her more than she already was. "I figured that if I brought a date..."

"It would get me off of your back." she finished, her hands coming to the sides of her face. "Am I really that bad?"

"No, mom." I reached out to her, but her hand came up to stop me.

"Don't lie to me, Edward. I must be bad if you felt the need to hire a date."

"I'm sorry," I hung my head in shame. "I didn't meant to make you angry."

Her hands came to the sides of my face, "I'm only angry that you lied. I saw what was between the two of you and that was more than just business from the beginning. You fell in love and I will never discredit that. You're my baby and I just want you to be happy."

"Once we got through her graduation I was going to tell you everything." I sighed, "Do you think Rose will hate me forever?"

She smiled sympathetically at me, "She just needs to calm down. She;ll get over it, and if she doesn't, oh well."

"I'm scared, mom." I admitted the feelings out loud, the ones that had been haunting me since I left Bella in the parking lot that night.

"About what?" her brows knitted together while she studied my face before realization came to her. "Come with me."

Her hand came around my back, leading me out to the back patio, siting each of us in seats that surrounded the fire pit that wasn't lit.

"What has you scared?" her hand came to my knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Reality," my hand came up, stroking my mouth, "It's really hitting me now. I can't be with her like I had. I won't be there for one of the most important days of her life wen she walks across that stage and gets her diploma. It's not as easy as I thought that it would be."

"Love isn't easy, Edward," she let out a laugh, "trust me. I believe what you have is rel, do you?"

"Yes." I did believe what we had was real. The thought of not having Bella in my life at all was unbearable.

"Then trust that if it is meant to be that it will be. You just might have to fight for t a little harder than others."

"Thanks, mom." I hugged her. I may be a grown man, but I still needed my mom.

The only question left on my mind was how Rose knew about Alice.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

Jasper's words had been calm when he had spoken them, contrary to the pace that my heart was beating. His question hung there like a hatchet waiting to come down on my head. My hand was shaking when I brought my glass to my lips, my throat so dry it felt like a desert. It took all of me not to drop it when I placed it back on the table, pushing it away from me.

"I was just surprised is all," he spoke again, trying to calm me down. "I never expected it to be him." he put his glass down on the table. "Calm down, Bella. Like I said, the last person that you have to expect to tell anyone is me. Besides, I don't think that she would believe anything I said anyway."

"That is so comforting," I gasped out. I knew he'd meant the words as a joke, but it didn't help my panic. The thought of Alice knowing in any capacity was frightening.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It really wasn't funny."

"It wasn't." I agreed, my panic easing off some.

"Better?" he lifted his brows at me.

"Yes, I am." I took the first real breath since before I walked into Alice's office early this afternoon, the whole ordeal that had witnessed had put me on edge. "Why aren't you?" I questioned him. He had a goldmine in front of him that he wasn't going to use.

"Why aren't I what?" he took another sip of his drink.

"Telling Alice?"

"Because I know what it is like to be in your shoes. The truth will only tear you apart and neither one of you will be happy.'" he brought his drink back to his mouth, finishing I off before slamming it back down.

"I'm sorry." I empathized, knowing what it was like to be in love with someone and not be able to be with them.

He looked at me confused, "About what?"

"You really love her," I pulled my drink back to me. "You seem like a really nice guy Jasper, and I am sorry that you are not happy."

"Thank you, Bella." he motioned for the bartender for another drink, leaning in really close to me when it was placed in front of him. "I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. You are about to be dragged through a lot of shit, and it is up to you to decide if it is worth it." he downed the glass in one gulp, "Reality is a bitch."

"You decided that she was all worth it and she didn't." I didn't phrase it as a question.

"Yeah," he spun his empty glass around on the bar top, "Three years and I haven't given up yet," he smiled at me. "It's okay if you decide to end it, and it's also okay if you decide to fight. It's about what is best for you at the end of the day."

"I really love him." I gripped my glass at what I was about to say.

"Why do I sense that there is a but in there?"

"Because there is," I looked at him, "If this comes out, I can't bare the thought of him losing everything just because of me. He's worked too hard for all of that to be taken away from him and people finding out about him buying and escort could do that. Not everyone knows that I don't have sex with my clients. I love him too much for him to go up in smoke."

"It sounds like you have already made your choice," he took a business card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I eyed the small white square piece of paper.

"The second number," he pointed to it, "is my personal cell number. If something happens, I want you to call me, okay?"

"Okay," the weight of the paper doubling at its meaning. "I will. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Bella. I hope that you won't have to use it, but if you do, I want you to know that you have a place that you can go with a person who gets it."

"You're very kind," I continued to look at the paper, my eyes glued to it. "I hope that I won't have to use it either."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you that I could prevent."

Living on the street. If something happened and Alice kicked me out, he didn't want me to live on the street.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"As soon as it happens, I will be there to get you." his eyes burned into mine, "My brother-in-law would not be happy if something happened to you."

Edward, my heart caught thinking about him. I could ruin him if this got out. The reality that someone other than the two of us knew made it sink in that this could implode and destroy us both, especially him. He had investors in his company that would run screaming for the hills if it came to light about him hiring me, taking their money with them. Everything he worked so had for could come crumbling down. I couldn't let that happen to him.

Jasper's driver dropped me off at my apartment close to midnight. Angela was due home tomorrow and I wasn't sure when Jessica was supposed to be back, so I had one last night to myself. As soon as I crashed onto the couch, my phone rang.

My breath caught when I saw that it was Edward.

"Hi," I greeted, keeping my voice even. "How was dinner at your parents?"

He sighed, uneasy, "Interesting. Rose found out about us and told my mom and I am pretty sure that she has told my dad by now." my breath caught yet again when he told me that.

"My client tonight was her brother."

"I know," he sighed again, "She saw you."

"Huh," was all that escaped me when the tears started to burn my eyes. I had to do this.

"I know what you're thinking," a sob escaped me at the sound of the pain in his voice. "Say it, Bella." he demanded, "Say it."

"I'm thinking that I hate this. I hate not being with you. I hate that this isn't going how we'd planned. It was too easy before." I stopped there, not able to get the words out of my mouth.

"I need to hear you say it out loud." he yelled over the phone, making me jump at the unexpected volume.

"Edward, please." my voice cracked, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Say it." his voice cracked and I knew he was crying.

"I think reality might be too much to handle." my voice was weak when said it, the words leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

There was a pause before he spoke again. "I'm not giving up on you without a fight."

"It's what's best."

"Best for who? You? Because I know it's not what's best for me!" I could see him ripping his hair out now as he paced his living room.

"People knowing about me could ruin you. It's best to end it now." I begged, gripping my middle as I silently sobbed on the phone to him.

"That's for me to worry about not you."

"I won't let you give it all up just because of me."

"I would."

"Don't be stupid."

"Be stupid?" he growled, "I am not stupid. I want us. I know you want us, too." he took a breath, "If you can tell me that you don't want us, then I will let you go. I just need you to say it."

I sat on the couch in my living room, clutching the phone to my ear, unable to say the words. I was selfish. I just couldn't let him go.

"I love you, Bella." his voice was softer now. "Don't give up, please. I need you to not give up."

"Okay," I wiped the tears from my face. "I love you."

I heard him sigh in relief. "We'll get through this."

I let his words wash over me, comfort me, all the while wishing that he was here to hold me when I needed it the most.


	13. Holding On To You

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have neglected this story for so long, but I finally finished Things Fall Apart, so I will hopefully be able to get more done with this story now. I am not going to promise regular updates at this time. Every time that I think that I have my shit together, something gets in the way, so I am not going to make that promise. I just hope to update as often as I possibly can. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Happy reading!**

**The song Holding On To You by Twenty One Pilots did inspire the title of this chapter.**

13\. Holding On To You

Bella POV:

I've always had a problem with running for the hills when I got freaked out by a situation. My first reaction was to run, as it still was today. It wasn't something that I was proud of, quite the opposite, it made me ashamed. The whole Rosalie, Jasper thing threw me for a loop that I hadn't been expecting and, even though I didn't want to, I tried to let Edward go. I'd made the decision before I had even thought about it. I still stood behind him not letting everything go because of me, and if it ever came to it, I would take myself out of his life. That might make me a weak person, but that's what I would do. He couldn't lose everything just because of who I was.

Jasper hadn't said anything, not that I thought he would. He was a good guy and had remained that. What surprised me was that Rose hadn't said anything, at least not yet. Every time that I went into work my heart would pound, just knowing that Alice would call me into her office to talk to me, revealing that she knew what had been going on, but she hadn't. I had a week until graduation. As long as I got through this week, everything would be fine and we'd be free.

Edward and I hadn't talked as much over the last several weeks and hadn't at all the last four days. Our schedules were too different lately for us to talk. We'd send the occasional text, but it wasn't the same; I missed our phone calls. My parents were coming into town today which meant we would go even longer without talking. Our relationship wasn't what it had been, and I was nervous about what that meant.

"Hey, Bella!" Angela and Jessica greeted me when I walked out of my room, a small gift bag with tissue paper sticking out of the top sitting in front of them on our kitchen counter.

I narrowed my eyes at them, pointing to the bag. "What is this? I told you not to get me anything."

Angela shrugged, "It's just a silly little something that we saw. You're the only one of us that's graduating college."

"Fine," I sighed, taking the tissue paper out and grabbing what was inside. A shot glass that read 'Congrats Grad!' was in my hand, making me laugh.

"We just thought you would find it funny, since you, you know, don't ever drink." Jessica commented, throwing the tissue paper in the trash.

"Thanks, guys." I hugged them both, placing the glass back in the bag before I could drop it, breaking it into a million pieces. "I love it."

"We're going to miss you when you're gone." Angela smiled sadly, "You're the only good one out of all of us."

"Yeah," Jessica piped in, "you never broke the rules."

All I could do was smile at them, using finding a place for my present as an excuse to leave the room. If only they knew who's number was in my phone, they wouldn't be commending me on how good I was, rather inducting me into their club.

My parents flight got in at noon, so I made sure to get to the airport with plenty of time. I was excited to see my parents, but also apprehensive. I loved my mother dearly, I just didn't love her need to tell me everything in my life that needed to be fixed. If she saw one hair out of place, she'd harp on that the rest of the visit. My dad on the other hand was a big teddy bear that just wanted me to be happy. He helped to keep my mom in check as much as he could.

"Bella!" my mom shouted, running to where I was standing at baggage claim. She didn't wait for me to register that she was there before she threw her arms around me, knocking me off balance.

"Geez, Renee," my dad came up behind my mom who still had her arms tightly around me, "give the kid some room to breath or she'll suffocate."

My mom sighed, letting go of her tight grip on me, and I was suddenly able to breathe again. "It's just been _so_ long since I've seen her. I hardly remembered what she looked like." her arm landed hard across my shoulders.

_Great,_ I thought, _she's already piling on the guilt. What is she going to complain about next, how I brush my teeth?_

"Sorry, mom," I tried to hide my annoyance behind a pleasant tone. "I have just been so busy with work and school, I hadn't had much time to sleep, much less travel."

She gave me a tight lipped grin, most likely not liking the fact that I called what I did "work." She never did believe me when I told her that I never slept with one of my clients. When my mother's mind is made up about something, there is no changing it. She didn't like to be confused with facts.

"I am very proud of what you've accomplished, Bella." my dad gave her a hard look, "Finishing college a year early is nothing to sneeze at."

I smiled, feeling bashful now, "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, kid." he took me into his arms for a hug, making my mom's arm fall from my shoulders.

"Well," I started once I had pulled away from his grasp, "I guess that I should get you to your hotel."

"Yes, I would like some time to freshen up and then your father and I want to take you out to lunch to celebrate." my mom was back to being pleasant, like that incident that we'd just had hadn't happened.

"Celebrate? But graduation isn't for a couple more days."

"Your father is right, graduating a year early is a tremendous accomplishment that needs to be thoroughly congratulated." It was clear there was no swaying her from this decision, due to her being as stubborn as a mule.

I looked at my dad, who seemed just as surprised at her announcement as I was. Apparently in this situation "we" meant "I."

"You don't have to, really." I said, trying to see if I could get us both out of it.

"Nonsense," She eyed my dad harshly, "we don't mind, do we, Charlie?"

My dad sighed, "Of course not." He was eyeing her just as harshly back.

There was some definite tension between the two of them that I hadn't seen before. It was making me uncomfortable to be in the middle of whatever it was.

I piled their stuff into the back of my truck while they got in, hopefully giving them enough time to bicker about whatever it was before I got in.

My plan seemed to work, they were just finishing a quiet argument as I got behind the wheel. My suspicions were confirmed. There was definitely something going on that they didn't want me to know about.

They were staying in a Hilton downtown, not far from Edward's office. It was just starting to cloud up when I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, the weather seemingly matching the mood between my parents. They hadn't said anything to each other or me the whole way here,which made for an awkward twenty minute ride. They weren't even looking at each other. My parents had gone through spats before, but I had never seen them like this. Usually they would at least talk to me.

While they checked in, I hung back by the elevators trying to stay as far from them as I could so I wouldn't witness anymore of strained ugliness between them.

Their room was on the fifth floor. It was nice with two queen size beds and white bedding. There was a TV, a table with two chairs, a microwave, and good size bathroom.

My dad asked my mom not to be too long getting ready because he was starting to get hungry, and being hypoglycemic, he needed to eat. She said she wouldn't. Twenty minutes later she was ready and dad was starting to sweat. That was just spiteful. I thought that my mom could be passive aggressive, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

We decided just to eat at the restaurant in the hotel, because I didn't to make dad wait any longer than he already had had to.

"So, Bella, do know what you want to do once you graduate?" my dad asked once we'd gotten our food.

"I've sent out some resumes, I'm just waiting to hear back. I even sent to Denali Inc., but I don't think that I will hear back from that one."

"I've heard they are a great company to work for." he commented, taking a bite of his steak.

"That's also why they are the most competitive. Everyone wants to work their. They very rarely take anyone without experience." I pushed a piece of ravioli around my plate. "I would be lucky if I even got an interview."

"Well," my mom piped in with _that_ tone, "if you'd gotten a part time office job like I had suggested, instead working for that _escort service_, you would've gotten it."

When she opened her mouth and the worst case of word vomit that I had ever witnessed came tumbling out of her face, my blood boiled over and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you think I am proud to be able to say I was an escort? Because I am not. There are so many implications that come with the word. What makes it worse is people like you who don't let me explain what it is I actually do. It hurts to know my mom thinks I am a whore!" I was beyond angry that I didn't even think before I spoke. My patience with her degrading my life had a short shelf life this time. I just couldn't take it anymore, and at first I felt liberated by what I said, until I saw her face.

She wore a mask that didn't show any emotion at all, she quietly placed her napkin on the table and got up. "It's obvious I am not welcome here."

"Mom!" I called after her, but my dad grabbed my arm.

"Let her be, Bella." he said, his voice defeated.

"But what I said..." I started.

"Your mother hasn't been herself lately. She just needs some time..."

"Cut the crap dad!" I cut him off, "What the hell is going on with the two of you?"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I had an affair." He just came right out and said the words so matter of factually they didn't seem real. There was no way that my dad could've done something like that.

"What?" was all I could say, my mind and body still in shock over his words.

"It was with a woman that I work with, it just happened. You can't always help who you fall in love with."

As he was talking, I just slid down in my chair, not comprehending anything.

Edward POV:

Work had been stressful. We had hit every delay that we possible could with the merger with Denali Inc. that it wasn't even funny anymore. I was going to go mad if something didn't happen so. We all thought that it was going to be easy, but it had been the business deal from hell since I had gotten back from Hawaii.

So, when I got home tonight, I poured myself a glass of Brandy and sat in my dark living room which seemed to be a habit of mine lately. I tried to call Bella, but her phone was off. I felt awful that I hadn't called or texted her for days, with everything going on I wasn't in my right mind.

I was put in an even better mood when my doorbell rang.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked Rosalie when I discovered her at my door wearing a white long dress with sunglasses on top of her head.

She cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Could we talk? I understand if you want me to go to hell."

"Fine." I made room for to come in, not in the mood to fight her right now. "You wanted to talk, so talk." I ordered, taking a gulp of my brandy.

"I came here to apologize..."  
"Months after the fact." I gripped, my pissy mood really coming out now.

"I deserved that," she was quiet before she went on. "Emmett made Jasper and I sit down and talk the other night. He said we were both acting like children. Which was right of him to say. Anyway, Jasper and I talked for a long time, he said he's actually gotten to know Bella quite well, that she didn't deserve any bad thing that I might have to say about her..."

"No, she didn't."

"I'm very sorry for what I said. I was angry at the wrong person and acting like a child. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry. I don't want you to lose the person you love over something that I said."

I looked at her, still pissed at her. "I don't forgive you... yet."

She nodded, "I can except that." she stood, "I'll leave you alone now."

I stood to follow her out, and because the night hadn't been weird enough, there was Bella standing on my doorstep with bloodshot eyes.

Bella POV:

After my dad had finished with his story, I had to get out of there, this wasn't happening. My parents weren't supposed to get divorced because my father cheated on my mother, they weren't supposed to get divorced at all.

I went home because I knew that the apartment would be empty. I turned my phone off because I didn't want my parents to be able to call me. I was lying on my bed like a teenager, crying my eyes out. After a while, that wasn't helping me calm down. So, not even thinking it through, I grabbed my keys and went to Edward's and was shocked to see Rosalie coming out of his house.

She stood there like she was a deer caught in headlights.

"I shouldn't have come." I finally spoke, my brain once again had the ability for rational thought and I turned to leave.

"Bella," Rose was the one that grabbed my hand. "I was just leaving, please stay and talk to Edward."

I looked at her shocked, expecting her to scream in my face because she now knew what I was, but instead she was pleading with me to stay.

"Please?" she pleaded.

I nodded, not able to find my voice.

She relaxed noticeably, "Thank you."

I turned to Edward who had yet to say anything, hearing Rose started her car and drive away.

Finally, as if he had woken from a stupor, he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He looked awful. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was wilder than ever before like he had been pulling at it. I had seen him with a five o' clock shadow before, but never with a beard.

"I needed to see you, I didn't think I just got in my truck and drove here." I watched him come closer, taking my face in his hands and capturing my lips with his in a searing kiss. For the first time since he dropped me off at Alice's, I felt okay again.

"I've missed you." he said, placing a kiss on my forehead, bringing my body to his in hug that I could only describe as desperate.

My chin began to quiver and tears started to run down my cheeks when I remembered why I had come here in the first place.

He pulled back when he realized that I was crying, "What's wrong?"

I looked around the neighborhood, paranoid that someone was watching us. "Can we go inside?"

His house was just as I had remembered it, bringing a wave of nostalgia. When I had walked into this house for the first time, I knew that that assignment would be different, I just didn't realize how much at the time.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so upset?" he asked as we took seats on his living room couch.

I wiped away the trails of tears I had running down my face, "I found out today that not only are my parents getting divorced, but that my dad had an affair."

Edward looked taken aback, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Yeah, I am, too." I gave him weak smile. "I never thought that would happen to them. Their marriage wasn't perfect, but whose is?" One of his hands found mine, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my palm. "Then I started thinking about us and I got scared."

"We're not your parents, Bella."

"I know," my voice cracked as a fresh round of tears started to flow. "But how many times have we talked since we've been back. We've been so busy that we haven't even thought to send a text that says hi. You have your life figured out and I'm just starting. It just seems like our lives are going in two different directions."

He sighed, "I understand where you are coming from. But trust me, right now it doesn't feel like I have my life figured out."

"I don't want to move in right away after I graduate. I need some time to be independent because I haven't really had to be. I want to find a job I love and feel like I have my feet firmly planted before we move in together. I need to figure out who I am." I had been thinking about that since he'd asked me to move in, and I felt like a weight had been lifted when I said it. "I love you, Edward. I just need to do this for me."

He smiled at me, "Okay. You do what you have to do. I remember what it was like just coming out of college, not knowing who I was or what I was wanting to do with the rest of my life. You do this, I'll just be here to hold you hand."

We ended up talking most of the night, and I never made it back to my apartment.


	14. AU: I Need Your Help

A comment was left last chapter from a guest reviewer accusing me of plagiarizing other fanfiction. I would have liked to contact the person who left the comment, but since it was left by a guest, I couldn't. I started writing this story because I hadn't read or seen another one like it out there. That doesn't mean there aren't. So, if anyone reading this, or if you are the person who left the comment, and know of any stories that mine resembles too closely, I would appreciate it if you told me the story name or author or both, so I can get in contact with them. I by no means want any bad blood with anyone. I will take this story down in a heart beat if they want me to. As a writer who spends hours working on my chapters, I take the integrity of my stories very seriously. I thank you all in advance.


	15. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**A/N: I am going to be continuing with this story, at least at this time. I am not going to go into why again because I posted a dedicated Author's Note about it. I am going to leave that up for my peace of mind. If I discover another person's story, I will contact them. It's just the type of person that I am. Until if or when that happens, I am going to continue on as normal and give all of you the completed story that you all deserve, especially since you've all been patient with me over the last several months. My move threw me off and I am just now getting to the point that I feel like writing all the time, but like I said, I am not going to promise anything in case something comes up that takes me away again. **

**I appreciate all of you, whether you review or not. I hope that you're still enjoying this story. Enough with the talking. Happy reading!**

**P.S. This is may be the name of my favorite Rolling Stones song.**

14\. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Bella POV:

I woke up in a not so comfortable position the next morning. My neck and shoulders were killing me due to my squished position between the couch and Edward's body, my head on his chest. The night before when we'd ended up talking in this position, it had felt comfortable and natural, I guess that it just didn't translate well to sleeping.

I tried to move, but my right arm that I had been laying on all night was very much asleep and I couldn't get it to move, the only thing that I had been successful in was falling pretty hard on Edward's chest.

"Hi," he spoke drowsily through sleep, stretched his stiff limbs.

"Hi. I guess we fell asleep." I moved my tingling arm from underneath my torso, hoping that it would wake up.

He smoothed what I assumed was my rats nest of hair down, "I guess we did."

The sun was still low in the sky, so it must have been about six o'clock.

"I better go." I climbed over him, getting to my feet, grabbing my converse and struggling to get them on my feet while standing.

Edward moved quickly, getting off the couch and stood in front of me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I was still in shock over the end the news of the end of my parents marriage, but I was going to live. "It's not the end of the world, right now it feels like it though. They made it twenty-five years, it made me think they'd last."

His hand went under my chin, bringing my eyes to his. They were soft, "It'll be okay."

"Logically I know that... but..." I trialed off feeling my eyes start to sting. "I really should go." I grabbed my keys off the coffee table.

Before I could get too far, he grabbed my arm. "Before you go, I have something that I want to give you. Stay here, I'll be right back."

I watched him leave the room as I stood there fidgeting with my keys, feeling anxious. I didn't know why, but I was in a hurry to get home. No one was there. Angela and Jessica weren't due back until tomorrow, and I definitely didn't want to be there if my parents showed up, yet there was still something telling me to get home as fast as I could.

When he came back into the room, he was carrying a small black box. There was no mistaking that it was a jewlery.

"Here," he handed me the box with a smile, "Open it."

As I lifted the lid, and what was inside came into view, I gasped. Seated between the cushions was a ring with a dainty silver band. Sitting in the middle was a sapphire blue stone surrounded by tiny diamonds. I softly ran my finger over the stone as I admired it.

"I know that I won't be seeing you on the big day, and I was going to give it to you afterward, then last night... so, I decided to give it to you know. It was my grandmother's. My mom gave it to me the last time that I saw here, and told me to give it to you."

I looked up to him, tears stinging my eyes for a different reason now. "Thank you, Edward, it's beautiful." I wiped a stray tear away, "Can you put it on me?"

With a smile, he took the box from my hand. Carefully, he slid it on the ring finger of my right hand. Once it was on, he kissed the top of my hand softly.

"Thank you," I said, looking down at where it now sat on my hand. When he tried to hand the box back to me, I said: "You keep it, I'll get it this weekend."

He shook his head, "You take it." he placed it in my palm. "Just in case." His expression was more serious now.

I looked at him, wondering why he had a sudden change in his demeanor, but decided not to argue with him. "Okay." I put the box in my pocket. "I'll see you later."

His smile was weak when I said this, but he met me half way for a kiss, which was much more heated than I had anticipated.

I left the house then, getting back in my truck and started the engine. When I as finally on the road, the intense anxiety that I had upon waking came back full force. I had forgotten about it when Edward had given me the ring, but it was back full force. My hands were gripping the steering wheel hard when I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. As I walked inside to the elevator, I felt like I wanted to throw up.

When I got to my floor, the door to the apartment was open, making the urge to throw up stronger. Before I even opened the door, I knew who was going to be standing there waiting for me.

There, standing in the middle of my living room, was Alice. For such a small woman, she was very intimidating and seemed to fill the whole room when she was angry. She was standing there in a black shirt and jeans with her arms crossed over her chest, giving me a look that made me want to crawl in a hole.

I gulped, knowing exactly why she was there. I didn't know exactly how she knew, but she knew.

"Alice," I greeted, placing my keys on the counter of the kitchen.

"I thought something was going on," she walked over to me, stopping a few feet away. "When you two came back, I could tell that something had changed. So, when I saw you leave late last night, I followed you to his house."

I looked down at my feet, "Alice.." I started, but didn't know where to go with it. I was already fucked and there was nothing that I could say that would make it better.

"Did you think that I was stupid?" her voice was full of venom. "I must say that I didn't think that I would ever have this problem with you. You're the best one that I had," had, the word was loud in the space, past tense. "You always followed the rules. I trusted you and you betrayed that trust. You're fired, Bella."

The blow that I knew was coming, hurt worse than I thought it would.

"Gather your things, anything that you leave behind I will have shipped to you." Alice kept everything professional, but I could tell by the look on her face that she was hurt. We were never really close, but there had been times were she had been there for me when I needed someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry, Alice." my voice broke. I was trying to keep it together until I left, I didn't want to break in front of her.

"Well, there is nothing that we can do about that now, can we?" her voice just continued to harsher.

"I know what I did was wrong, but..." she cut me off.

"But you did it anyway, didn't you?" she barked, "There are consequences to breaking your contract, you're lucky the only thing that I'm doing is firing you." she walked with a purpose to the front door, "You have an hour to pack your things and get out."

When she slammed the door closed behind her, I crumbled to the floor. Everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours didn't feel real. Now, I was fired and had no idea where I was going to go. I hadn't even started looking at apartments because I was supposed to have two weeks after graduation before my contract was up. So, not knowing what else to do, I called the only person that I knew would help me.

"Hello?" he picked up on the first ring.

I sniffed, trying not to sob in his ear. "Jasper, I need a place to go."

"You can stay with me for as long as you need to."

He gave me the address and I hung up, dragging myself off of the floor and to my room to pack my things.

&amp;7&amp;

"What happened?" Jasper asked hours after I had arrived. He came into the room carrying a cup of tea for me.

I took it while he sat down. "My parents came into town yesterday for my graduation and my dad told me that he'd had an affair and that they were getting divorced. I, obviously, was upset over the news. I had originally gone home to cry myself out. After a while it wasn't doing anything for me, so I went to Edward's... and Alice found out. She was waiting for me at my apartment this morning... and she fired me." I took a sip of the tea, feeling it burn on my raw throat.

Jasper's brow furrowed, "How did she find out?"

I shrugged, "She says she saw me leave and she followed me. I don't know if that's what she did, or if she had another source. Either way, the end result is the same."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get through to graduation and hopefully get another job. I have enough money saved up, so I can get my own apartment. Even if I don't find a job right away, I have enough saved that I could pay rent for a year and not have to worry about it."

Jasper shook his head, "You are not going to waste all of that money. You can stay here until you find something else. It wouldn't be a problem."

I looked down at the cup in my hands. My mind was still reeling from hits that I had had over the past two days.

"Have you told Edward yet?" Jasper asked the one question that hurt the most.

"No." I didn't lift my eyes from the cup, "I haven't told him yet." I didn't want to have to rip his heart out. I still had the non-compete agreement that I had to think about. The whole thing just sucked. If we had met under different circumstances we wouldn't have to worry about anything, we could continue going on like a normal couple. The thing was, we weren't a normal couple. And we couldn't continue on like nothing had happened. "I think that I need to make a call."

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

When Bella left my house in the morning, I knew that she wasn't going to be coming back. There was something deep down telling me that. So, I gave her the ring that my mom had given me the night that Rosalie had ratted us out, wanting her to have it no matter what. I knew when she had shown up the night before that everything was unraveling. Everything that we had planned in Hawaii had disappeared since we'd been back. Hawaii had been a dream, far from what reality had been, and when we weren't talking because our schedules had been so different, doubts were starting to form in my head. Maybe we just weren't meant to be, at least not right now. I still loved her, more than she'd ever know, but part of loving someone is letting them go.

When my phone rang that evening, my throat clenched when I saw her name on my caller id.

"Hi." my voice sounded weird even to me, but I knew that there was only one thing that she was calling about.

"Hi." her voice sounded raw and raspy, so unlike when she had left that morning. "We need to talk."

I closed my eyes and swallowed the emotions that were running through me back. Me breaking down wasn't going to help either of us get through this situation.

"I know, Bella. You don't have to say it." I felt defeated when she started to sob on the other end of the phone. I wanted nothing more than to go to her and put the pieces back together.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

I closed my eyes tighter when my own tears started to flow. "It's okay."

"No it's not," she growled, "It's not okay. If I hadn't gone over there last night none of this would have happened."

"Don't do that, Bella."

"Do what?" she was angry and she wasn't thinking rationally, if she continued to make herself feel guilty, she'd get even more irrational.

"Making yourself feel guilty."

"But I am guilty," her voice was broken now, less angry. "I wanted us to work so bad and we would have if I had just stayed at my apartment like I should have." she got so quiet for while that I thought that she had hung up, "I love you, so much. I should have told you that before I left this morning."

I took a deep breath, "I love you, too."

Her breath caught on the other end, and she very quietly said, "I still have your grandmother's ring."

"I want you to have it."

"But what about the future..." I caught her off. I couldn't handle it if she started talking about my future wife, because she's all I wanted.

"I want you to have it." I reiterated, "Keep it as a keepsake."

"I hate this." she said so low that I almost didn't hear it.

"I hate it, too." I let out a shaky breath. "We're going to have to hang up now." The words were against every fiber of my being, but we couldn't stay on the phone forever.

"Okay." she was putting on a brave voice now.

"On the count of three."

"Okay."

"One."

"Two." her voice broke.

"Three." I hung up the phone before I could change my mind.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

I sat on the floor of Jasper's guest bathroom, clutching the phone to my chest as I sobbed. The call was much harder than I thought that it would be, especially when he said that he already knew why I was calling.

After a while he came knocking, asking me if I was going to be okay. I didn't answer, and he didn't seem to care. I lost track of how long that I had stayed in there that night, but the sun was coming up when I finally passed out on the bed in the guest room.

I didn't see my parents the rest of the week either, and I was just going about the motions of daily life, not even counting down the days until graduation at this point because they were just a reminder of what could have been.

The morning of graduation I didn't even bother putting in the effort to look nice. It was going to take all of my strength to get through the day.

The whole thing was a blur of name after name being called. I barely registered my name, and my feet felt heavy as I walked across the stage. It was the exact opposite that I thought that I would feel on this day. I thought that I would be excited about my life and where it was headed. Now, I just felt like I was wondering and had no clue what the future would hold. I just felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. It had to get better. It had to. Right now, it felt like I was dying.

When I saw my parents waiting for me by my truck, it was like the last notch in the coffin.

"Hi." I said, throwing my cap and gown into the open window of my truck.

"We wanted to apologize," my dad was the first to speak. "I'm sorry for how I told you, I should have waited until after today. You should have been able to enjoy yourself. Today should have been the best day of your life, instead, you look miserable."

I couldn't help the tears as they rolled down my cheeks.

"And I'm sorry as well Bella. I'm sorry that I wasn't more supportive of your choices. You did what you had to do, and I shouldn't have made you feel bad about it. I am so proud of you." My mom was crying as well at this point, and I couldn't help but hug.

"I'm sorry for what I said to. I don't actually think that."

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay."

I let my mom and dad comfort me before we parted. We would have gone out to lunch to celebrate today if things had been different. Instead, I was going back to my temporary home, and they were going back to Washington to start their new lives separate from each other. I guess you don't always get what you want in life.

As I was driving home, I got a call that made me have to pull my truck over in shock.

"Hi, this is Jane Volturi from Denali Inc., Mrs. Denali would like to set up an interview with you. Is there any day that would be best for you?"


	16. Numb

**A/N: Hello again! I wanted this chapter up sooner, but Edward's point of view was really hard for me to write for some reason. **

**Oh, and I was bad and started another story. It's called Summer of '99. I've had the first chapter written for over a year and decided to finally start writing on it. **

**Happy reading!**

**Numb by Linkin Park helped me in the writing of this chapter.**

15 Numb

Bella POV:

God, I was nervous. I couldn't remember a time that I was more nervous than I was at this moment, standing in the bathroom in the lobby of the building where the interview that could change my life was. In less then twenty minutes I was going to be having a face to face interview with the woman that had single handedly started Denali Inc. When I had sent in my resume, I had done so not thinking in a million years that it would even get seen, much less that I would get called in for an interview.

The call had come at the right time. I hadn't a moment where I had thought about Edward or my parents. I was too obsessive over looking into the company to think about anything else; something that I had done on purpose. I couldn't control anything else that had happened in my life, but I could control how well this interview went.

Kate Denali had started her company, that specialized in advertisement, much like Edwards, in an apartment six years ago. She had done well immediately due to her confidence and prior experience. Her business grew so fast that, within a year, her company was in one of the high rises in downtown Charlotte.

I didn't have any clue why they had called me. I had specialized in marketing in school, but I wouldn't say that I had enough real world knowledge to be brought on board at this company. I was only twenty-one, fresh out of college, what could she have possibly seen in me?

Steeling myself, I exited the bathroom with one last look in the mirror, and headed for the elevators. When the doors opened, I pressed the button for the ten floor, my hands becoming clammy.

I didn't think that it was possible to be anymore nervous than I already was, but boy was I. Every time the elevator dinged at each floor on its ascent, the more nervous I got. I, like the day that I found Alice in my apartment, felt like throwing up. My body was shaking all over and I was sweating quite profusely in the suit jacket that I was wearing.

The night after I had gotten the call, after I had told everybody that I could, I went out to JC Penney and bought myself an interview suit. It was black, with a skirt instead of slacks, a light blue button up shirt underneath. Poor Jasper had to deal with me fretting over how I looked all morning before he left for work.

When the elevator doors opened to the tenth floor, I stood stock still for a moment too long, the doors started to close again, making me move my feet. With one last deep breath, I opened the doors that said Denali Inc.

The receptionist area was crisp. White walls accented with light wooden panels. There were black leather couches to the right of the front office door, under two large windows. Plants were scattered about the room in corners.

"May I help you?" the guy behind the desk asked with a smile. He had black hair, glasses covering brown eyes, and a suit on.

I cleared my abnormally dry throat before I answered him, "I'm Isabella Swan, I have an interview with Kate Denali." Jeez, even my voice sounded nervous.

"Okay, I'll go see if she is ready for you." He smiled once again, getting up from his chair, and disappearing behind a door off to my left.

Taking the moment I had alone, I made sure that my hair was still the way it had been. If I didn't calm down I was going to give myself a heart attack.

"Miss Swan," I jumped at the sound of his voice when he called to me, "she will see you now."

Gulping, I went over to where he was holding the door open, following him down a short hallway with offices on either side of me. The doors were closed but I could hear talking from behind them. Passed the hallway, was an open area with cubicles. Phones were ringing everywhere, definitely a place that you wouldn't be bored at.

Too soon, we were at a door that was cracked open. The guy that had shown me back knocked on it.

"Come in!" Kate called from the other side of the door.

"Miss Swan." he introduced me, motioning for me to step into the office.

"Eric," she called, finishing typing whatever it was she had been working on, "when my one o'clock gets here, could you show them to the conference room, please?" she finished with a smile. So far, everyone that worked here seemed nice.

Eric nodded, "Of course." With that, he closed the door so that I was now alone with the most intimidating person in my life at the moment.

Kate was very much like the pictures that I had seen of her. She had blonde hair that hung down her back in waves, big blue eyes, and wore natural makeup. She had and white pinstripe shirt and a blue skirt, the matching shirt of which was hanging on the back of her chair.

"Miss Swan, its nice to meet you," she came around the desk to shake my hand, "Please, she gestured to one of the brown leather chairs in front of her solid oak desk, "have a seat."

"Thank you." I placed the briefcase that my mom had given me on the floor at my feet.

Kate sat back down across from me, looking completely at ease; the exact opposite of how I felt at the moment.

"Don't be so nervous, I don't bite." she smiled again. "Feel free to call me Kate as well. Miss Denali just sounds too stuffy."

I swallowed, "Okay. You can call me Bella then."

"Okay, Bella," she sat forward in her chair, "I must admit that when your resume hit my desk, I was rather impressed that you graduated a year early. It's hard enough graduating on time. That tells me that you must be a hard worker. What motivated you?"

I took a second to take a breath and collect my thoughts before I answered. "I was eager to get started in the real world. I didn't want to be in school most of my life. I wanted to start my career and my future."

Kate nodded,taking notes on a piece of paper in front of her when I finished answering her. "What kind of support system did you have?"

"Well, my parents were supportive from the very beginning. They helped me out as much as they could. I also had roommates that were cheering me along as well. Everyone that surrounded me was supportive." I couldn't help thinking of Edward, who had been my biggest supporter, my heart hurting. "That helped fuel my ambition more than they could ever know."

"How do you handle pressure?"

"Eat the elephant one bite at a time. You can't tackle an elephant all at once, but you can in a small pieces."

"You don't really have much in the way of real world experience, what could you bring to the table that benefit us?"

"A fresh point of view. You all can't see the forest for the trees, I'm looking at trees instead of the forest. You're too into the paper advertisement, and not the digital. Most people go to the internet for everything now. Young, old, it doesn't matter. You need someone that knows that platform, and I think that I am that person."

"Where did you come to that conclusion?"

"I googled the company, and I didn't see much of anything. I can make it so that you show up at the top of a search."

Kate leaned back in her chair, the pen abandoned on the top of the paper she'd been writing on. "You're hired."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

She smiled at me, "You're hired. You walked into this office knowing exactly what we needed to do better. So, as far as I am concerned, you are more than qualified for the position in our marketing department."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not thinking about it before it left my mouth.

Kate laughed, "Will you take it?"

"Yes!" I replied a little too loudly, causing her to laugh harder.

"I'm glad. Will you be able to start next Monday?"

"Yes, I'm available."

"Good," Kate stood from her seat, "I'll see you at nine o'clock next Monday."

I stood, shaking the hand that she had extended. "I'll see you then."

"Here," she walked around the desk, "I'll show you back out."

On the way out of the office, I ran into a tall, heavily built man with dark hair cropped close to his head.

"Sorry." I apologized. Normally, I would have been embarrassed, but I don't think that anything was going to make me fall off of the cloud that I was on.

He smiled at me with dimples showing, "Don't worry about it."

As Kate and I walked back the way that I had come, I peeked over my shoulder at him, seeing him go into what I assumed was the conference room.

&amp;7&amp;

Edward POV:

I was not myself. I wasn't even trying to kid myself into thinking that I was okay, because I was anything but. No one had questioned me on it; I think they assumed that it was because of all the stress that I'd been under from trying to get everything with Denali Inc figured out. The only way that I could describe what I was feeling, or lack their of, was numb. I felt numb. I went to work, then went straight home. I'd been avoiding my family's calls, I wasn't ready to tell them. I'd even skipped Sunday dinner, for which my mother was sure to kill me over, but I didn't have it in me to care.

"Something's up with you." Felix commented as we rode the elevator up the Denali Inc offices. We were finally having a long over due sit down with Kate today that would hopefully result in some steps forward. With everything that had been going wrong, I was starting to regret starting the whole process in the first place.

I adjusted my tie, "I'm fine."

"Bullshit," he slapped me on the shoulder. "You've been moping around the office for a week. What, did your girlfriend break up with you?" I knew he was teasing, I hadn't told Felix, or anyone that I worked with about Bella, but I still couldn't help the flinch that resulted.

"Really? You didn't tell me that you were dating anyone."

I sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation with him at all. "I don't have to tell you everything."

"I don't think that you do, but that is something that one usually talks nonstop about."

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves, that's all." It came out harsher than I wanted it to, but I wanted to relay the message that I really wasn't in the mood, nor would I ever be in the mood, to discuss it. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Felix nodded his. Nothing ever fazed him. "Gotcha. Sorry."

The elevator doors opened outside the doors to Denali Inc, Eric was sitting behind the reception desk as usual when we walked in. He looked up, giving us a polite smile. I don't think the guy was ever in a bad mood.

"Hi, Eric, we're here to see Mrs. Denali." Felix leaned against the desk.

"She's in an interview right now, but asked me to show you to the conference room." Eric stood from his seat, going over and opening the door to let us in.

"We've been here enough times recently that we could probably walk there in our sleep." Felix joked, walking through the door.

The conference room was very plain and simple, with a large black table and chairs. An entire wall was all windows.

"Mrs. Denali should be with you shortly." Eric nodded his head to us, closing the door behind him.

"I still can't get over how comfortable these chairs are." Felix commented after he had unceremoniously plopped down in a chair, a whoosh of air coming from the cushions at the impact.

I took a seat at the table as well, drumming my fingers against the surface, looking out the window, letting my mind wander.

"Was she pretty?" Felix asked, breaking the silence in the room.

I looked at him, feeling irritated. "You don't know the concept of 'I don't want to talk about it,'do you?" Felix was the nosiest person that I knew, and my brother was married to Rosalie. Bella wasn't someone that I wanted to talk about right now. Or ever, for that matter. It wasn't any of his business what she was like.

"Sorry." He also had a problem, sometimes, with keeping things professional.

I sighed, "You keep saying it, but I don't think that you mean it."

We got quiet then. Felix stood from his seat after several minutes of us not saying anything.

"Where are you going?" I looked at him bewildered, wondering why he was leaving when Kate would be here any moment.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs." That was his code for 'I'm going to flirt with the cute girl I saw last time.'

I raised a brow at him.

"I'll be back before she gets here."

I shook my head as he left the room, closing the door behind him. It was times like these that I didn't understand why I didn't fire him…

He wasn't gone long, but when he walked back in, he had a huge smile on his face. That smile always had me nervous.

"What?" I asked very skeptical with his behavior.

He took the same seat once again, boyish excitement taking over. "I just saw the girl that Kate was interviewing, and she is _so _hot." Did I mention that he had a problem with keeping things professional? "She's exactly your type, too."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't even think that you know what my type is."

"Brown hair, pale, innocent looking?" He lifted his brow at me.

The description, while vague, had me thinking of Bella. Although, if he was talking about a trashcan, it would probably still make me think of her.

"I got it right, didn't I?" he asked, satisfied, when I didn't reply. "You should hit that."  
"Remind me again why I don't fire you?"

Kate came in then, cutting off our conversation. "Sorry about that." She took a seat at the head of the table.

"So, am I going to have the pleasure of seeing her again?" Felix asked, a smile of a thirteen-year-old boy on his face.

Kate rolled eyes. She understood how he was, thankfully. "Yes, I hired her."

"On the spot?" I asked impressed, "She must be pretty special."

"Well, with all that is going on with us merging, we are going to have to revamp out marketing, and I think that she is a great fit." she leaned back in her chair, "About the merger. I talked with the lawyers, and it finally seems like everything is a go. Everything should be worked out by the end of summer."

Finally, after all the headaches, we had good news.

&amp;7&amp;

Bella POV:

"I'm really happy for you, kid." my dad said over the phone. He was the first person that I had called when I got out of the interview.

"I still can't believe it!" None of it felt real yet. I had a job. A _real_ office job. Not only that, I was hired on the spot.

Dad sighed, "I'm glad things are working out for you." he voice took on a somber tone.

"How are you doing?" It was the first time that I had asked him about the situation going on with him and my mom. I still didn't know how felt about all of that.

He sighed again, "As good as they can. Divorce proceedings aren't fun."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Don't get sad because of me. This is huge. You should be celebrating."

I smiled, a pang of sadness rushing through me because I couldn't celebrate with the person that I wanted to the most. After everything felt like it was falling apart, I know had a bright spot to get me through the darkness.

**A/N: I decided that I had been mean enough to her. She needed something to make her happy.**

**Once again, I am so sorry that this took me so long to get out. I think that I am finally out of my writer's block.**

**I don't know much of anything when it comes to mergers and marketing. I have someone that answers questions that I may have, but I am not perfect, so all those details may not be completely accurate. **


End file.
